Scrooge and Goldie(One Shots)
by Twisted Lady
Summary: A small book of one shots for our favorite couple, Scrooge and Goldie. For all the Scroldie fans
1. Drunken Love

A/N: I can't do Scrooge's accent so I will do my best. Takes place in Ducktales 2017 version of Scrooge and Goldie.

Scrooge sat there with his hat next to his side of the room and sat at the table with a can of beans. He had nothing to eat in days but like he said himself, regular meals were for softies.

He sighed and took a small bite. Bitter but he had to eat it. He looked outside the door and saw that the moon was very high in the night sky.

"Must be past 10 or so." Scrooge muttered to himself. He forced himself to another bite of beans and looked outside. He got up from his chair and walked outside.

For all he knew, Goldie left to go get some "supplies" for next month's work but he knew she was not getting them at all, meaning he had to get them the next day.

He saw a silhouette in the dark, staggering but trying to walk firmly. "Goldie?" he thought as he went towards the figure.

Indeed it was Goldie. Her rippling ponytail was swaying and her eyelids were wide then closed. Her white blouse had two buttons off and one of her suspenders was broken. Nothing a little sowing can't fix. She was hiccuping up bubbles and laughing.

"Boy," hic "That was fun! I wanna do it again?" she yelled.

Well at least in her hands she had a few supplies but not all of them.

"Where have ya been? And why are ye covered in wine again?"

Goldie opened her mouth but Scrooge shut it closed. "Lemme guess. Ya have been drinkin again? For goodness sakes Goldie! I was worried sick!"

She pushed back. "But you're Scrooge McDuck! You're never scared!"

"That can't be ya reason for everything!" Scrooge yelled.

"Yeah *hic* it can! Now I wanna..." Goldie collapsed in the grass as she began to laugh.

Scrooge groaned as he began towards her and tried to pick her up.

Goldie laughed. "Stop you're tickling me!" she began to squirm in place, making his grip go a bit unstable.

"Fer the last time. I'm not tickin' ya!"

"Sure *hic* you are." she said.

"Now we have to get back to the claim so we can get some sleep." Scrooge said, hoisting Goldie on to his back. She began to arch her back.

"No Scroogey," she began to wiggle from his grasp and he lost grip from her. She landed on the ground with a thump and tried to bring up her footing."I wanna stay here. *hic* If you want, take *hic* the supplies, stock them and go to sleep. I wanna stay here."

She threw the supplies they needed but most of them were food, now gone spoiled and ruined. He just looked at them and then at the drunk Ice Queen of Dawson.

Scrooge groaned. "There goes the food."

"Food Smood, we can get some tomorrow." she said.

"Yes after we sleep." Scrooge said, among gritted teeth.

"No."

"That's it!" he began to take Goldie by her hips and hoisted her up his back.

"Whee! This is fun! What are we gonna go Scrooge! Have a little fun?" she said, wiggling her hips. Scrooge blushed at the thought with just him and Goldie

"No," he said all serious after the thought. "We have to sleep. Tomorrow is a long day of work tomorrow."

"But... I wanna stay... Here please!"

She began to swish her ponytail in his face and got free from his grip. She began down towards his ankles and spats and crossed her legs around him and cuddled towards him.

"Mmmm your nice to cuddle with." she said, her cheeks next to his legs.

"Cut it out will ya? Its late!"

"But I wanna be with you."

His cheeks flushed pink with her remark about him.

With him dragging her towards the claim, it took a long time with her whining and screaming of that she didn't want to and he was tickling her but finally he made it.

"Awww beans again!" she whined as she recognized the smell.

"Ya don't hafta eat it of ya don't wanna." he said. "I ate it."

"Well no wonder." she said as she began to drag herself near the beds and onto Scrooges.

"Oi that's my bed." Scrooge yelled.

"Oh be quiet. You'll wake Scrooge up." she said.

"Ae am Scrooge!" he said, pointing at himself.

"Yeah right." she began towards the room they both shared. There were two beds each, one on each side of the room. She began towards the bed on the left, which was Scrooge's.

"Goldie hello? Your on me bed?

"But it's so comfy and warm. I wanna stay here again!"

Scrooge grunted as he had to go through this again.

"I wanna say something." Goldie said.

"Well go ahead. Ya been sayin' things all day with out permission at all." he said, mumbling some words in Scottish.

"I wanna kiss you." she said.

He didn't know what to say. She was drunk, she didn't actually mean it and when the alcohol was all out, she would be furious.

"Are ye sure Goldie? Your drunk. Ya don't know what ye actually saying since..."

"No," she got up from his bed and went towards him, her eyes gleaming with love. "When I met you *hic* I fell for you. I know it might not work but I love you as much as gold. I wanna kiss you still."

Scrooge was flabbergasted. "Goldie, um that was um flatterin' but I wouldn't mind but..."

"But what?" she smirked as she got near him. Her eyes flaming with desire, passion, and something Scrooge didn't recognize.

She guided him towards the bed and pinned him down. Without a warning, she smacked beaks with him into a rough but passionate kiss.

Scrooge seemed taken aback from all the movement of what was happening.

 _She's kissing me? Oh my gosh she's kissing me!_

She began to pull him in closer by his whiskers and beggan to wrap her arms around his neck tighter as she began to sigh into the kiss as her hands, skimmed over his body.

Scrooge began to untie her ponytail and began to smooth out her bangs at the top of her hair.

As it got more further and deeper in the kiss, she began to lead Scrooge's hands towards her back and rolled her hips, signalling for him to undo the clasp of her suspenders.

He began fiddling with it but in the middle of trying to undo it, he began to recognize the alcohol, he knew this can't and simply CAN'T happen.

He broke the kiss but the blonde was persistent. She began to climb on top of him and tried to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"No... Goldie we can't. You had your kiss and that's it." he said.

"But I want more!" she whined. She began to move her tongue along his neckline and tried to undo his buttons again.

"You're drunk. Ae am not." he said.

She looked at him with her big green eyes staring at him. "Me too."

Goldie leaned towards him, her eyes closed.

"Goldie!" he yelled.

He heard her snore just a little and took a little smile to himself. He, as well, was tired as well. He had energy to lift her back to her bed but she was so cute sleeping.

 _Should I?_ He thought as he saw Goldie, cuddled next to him. She smiled as she went deeper in the covers. He kissed her cheek as she smiled hazily in her sleep.

He began to settle besides her and her head tilted towards him. One eye fluttered open and she smiled and held onto Scrooge's hand and both.slept.

The next morning, Scrooge smiled as he felt the sun kiss his face. He felt that Goldie was gone as he felt nothing next to him.

He heard puking noises towards the bathroom and saw Goldie lying there on the floor, clutching her stomach, and puking near the hole in the ground she dug up her self.

"That's the last time I'll ever go that far drinking." she said, puking up some more.

"Well that's what you said last time, and the time before and the the time before when you brought me along as well." Scrooge said, folding his hands, eyeing Goldie.

"I have a question. Why was I sleeping on your bed with you in it?" she asked, wiping her mouth. She gasped. "We didn't do..."

"No no! Or else ye wouldn't have any clothes on." he said, looking away.

"Did I do something stupid? Yell for a bear to eat me? Took all the cans out of the kitchen and threw them in the creek near by? Scrooge what did I do?" she said, looking at him.

Scrooge shook his head. "Nothing. Just said nonsense words and that's it. You wanted to sleep in my bed through."

Goldie peered at him. She knew something was up. She knew whenever she was drunk, she did stupid things. She got up and stood next to him.

Without warning, she yanked him by the collar of his jacket. Her eyes glared dangerously at him. "You're lying. I do stupid things when I'm drunk. Talk McDuck."

She pushed him down to the floor with a thump. Scrooge looked at her and thought of what happens if he told the truth. Would she be angry? Sad? Both? Boy he was not even ready to tell her.

"Last night," he started slowly. "I had to carry ye home and ye kept complaining that Ae was tickin' ye. We got back to the claim and ye went into my bed and I tried to get you out but ye said it was comfy."

"That's bit the entire truth." Goldie said. "I did something more than that Scroogey."

"Fine," he huffed. "I... You... We kissed." he whispered.

"We what?" she said, bending down towards him."Please say it in my good ear."

"We kissed." he said.

"I heard you the first time!" she hollered. She looked at him and stared.

She? Him? Kiss? For her, it seemed impossible for her but by the look of his face, he wasn't lying.

"I was that drunk?" she whispered. Getting closer to him.

"Seemed like it," he said, scooting a bit closer towards his partner closer.

"I'm just in shock. I was out of control. I'm sorry but not at the same time." she smirked.

"And why is that a difference?" he said, as eyes began to lock their gaze.

"I might... Get another kiss from the King of Klondike." she said as she went towards him.

Scrooge put a finger to her puckered lips as she opened her bright green eyes.

"Nice try O'Gilt, but not today." he said.

"Well at least it was a try." she said. She went up in defeat but she was not going to back out. She tugged at his coat and kissed him gently, almost trying to take possession on him.

"Instead I got a kiss from the Ice Queen of Dawson." he said as he went in and they were like that.


	2. words

**A/N: Words to describe the couple and the meaning of this and how it relates to the relationship.**

000

 _Ex- Everything_

She shimmers in the moonlight, only to be golden like the sun in Scrooge's mind. His mind has gone blank. His eyes full of stars and pockets full of shrimp puffs. A figure he has not seen in years.

"Your ex?" Huey asks, arching his eyebrows. "As in ex-girlfriend?"

"Ex-partner, ex-rival, ex-everything."

 _Past_

The past weighs on this relationship like a heavy days work.

Meeting in the Blackjack saloon, an owner and a tightwad began adventures. Some leaving him dead in the Gobi Desert. Sold to Portuguese pirates. Thrown from an airship over the Himalayas. Being abandoned by his lover while stuck in a glacier.

Meeting again was not icing on the cake.

 _Betrayal_

Tears spring to his eyes, just seeing her, so beautiful but a demon, leaving him for dead in a glacier.

It wasn't long until he began to thaw out and got free and got back to the claim to find nothing but dust there. Goldie took it all.

He sat there, wondering if she betrayed him in that glacier by acting all pretty and innocent just to gain his trust. Why had he been so blind this entire time! And just for a girl! He promised he'd be smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies and to make his parents proud.

He lost it all when seeing that two timing backstabbing lady and cried, promising to never let this happen again.

 _Smitten_

His face said it all and so did Goldie's (even though she did what she can to hide it and very successfully as well)

Their actions in the dance was flawless and their conversation as well.

"A way to stop an uprising."

"Give out. I caused that uprising." she began to grab her necklace that container an eye in it. "Nabbed the eye of Demigorga. Makes you impervious to burns. I must have just missed you."

He hid his flustered face but couldn't at the same time. He had to snap out of it. He can't do this anymore.

"Cut the matter O'Gilt. Wot are you really up to?"

She shrugged. "Why do you think I'm always up to something?"

He frowned. "Cause, where ever ye go. Ye leave a flaming..."

She cut him off. "Can't start a fire without a spark Scroogey..."

She leaned in but both smitten feelings were interrupted.

 _Forever_

They knew this relationship would never work out in any way. That's what made their relationship last from time to time forever

 _Centuries_

Some legends are told. Some turned to dust or to gold but they will remember each other for centuries.(since they lived longer than 100 but look so young)

They made mistakes and there is nothing wrong with that. It was still fresh in their minds of their secrets and love.

Mummified into their pasts, they can't undo but they are not sorry for any actions they did. (Goldie of course)


	3. Hogwarts Au pt1

**I had to think a lot about this one. I read Harry Potter for almost two maybe three years now and while reading The Deathly Hallows for the thousandth time, I thought how to use this Ducktales AU. I thought about this pairing and thought deeply on which house Goldie should be in. I thought Gryffindor but she could fit in Slytherin as well. So I chose Slytherin for this one. This takes place in their sixth year**.

000

"Come one Scroogey! Just this once!" Matilda said, tugging at her brother's bag. "Lemme see your schedule! Just this once!"

Scrooge sighed as he looked on his schedule for his sixth year and handed it to his first year sister. Potions with the advanced Slytherin's was next. The study he excelled most but hated most. It wasn't the teacher (which was the new potions master Clinton Coot who was only two years out of Hogwarts) or how well he did, it was one no two particular Slytherins.

The first one was Flintheart Glomgold. He was all out to prove that HE was better than Scrooge. They've been rivals since they first met on the train over candy the witch trolley gave him. Since then, Glomgold had never stopped. Scrooge got a perfect scores on his O.W.Ls. Glomgold... You wouldn't want to know.

The second one was... Well... A pretty no... Beautiful... "No words can describe" Slytherin. Goldie O'Gilt. The thickest of all Slytherins. She knew that no one would stand a chance against her. Dating wise or in any subject. She flirted with him many times but he'd always turn them down.

Scrooge saw Goldie, beautiful than ever, sit down, putted her bag aside and began to flick her wand as sparks came out. She laughed but then frowned as Glomgold came near her and tried flirting. She just stood up and moved near a few Ravenclaws. They backed away from the sight of her.

"Ooooo! Some one has a crush!" Matilda taunted as her brother came back to reality.

"Don't you have Transfiguration next?"

Matilda smirked. "Needed an excuse didn't you? Anyways see you at the Commons later!"

She ran off to join her friends down the hall as they began to run.

Scrooge came in the room and settled down near the rest of the Gryfindors. Preferably, he likes doing his projects and any school work alone. When he does, he got a perfect score. Hey he did promise himself when his parents got the letter and were thrilled, he promised to be smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies.

He did. He excelled at all his subjects and became prefect in his fifth year and still is one. Heck, he's expected to be Head Boy next year.

"Alright class alright settle down!" Professor Coot said as he came in, carrying new textbooks.

"You did very well last year and you are the brightest of the bunch. Plus this is only part of the class. Part two is next period. Anyways here is another textbook you will need that the institute did not ask you to buy at Diagon Alley. Blame me for that."

He flicked his wand and the books flew across to each student. "You must pay 10 galleons in order to keep the book. A note about this will be sent to your parents. Now open your book and go to page 9 for..."

Scrooge looked to see Goldie mutter under her breath as small sparks came out of her wand again. She smiled as she raised it and the sparks danced in the air.

"Miss O'Gilt. Is there anything you would like to share with the class?"

Goldie looked up, her eyes widened as she hastily shoved her wand in the back of her skirt pocket.

"No Professor Coot I do not." she simply replied.

"I expect better from you Miss O'Gilt. Pay attention more or you will miss out on all the information you will be given. Or else it will be detention and I don't want that for any of you."

Goldie nodded but as Professor Coot's back was turned, she went back to what she was doing. Scrooge shook his head and began to take notes again. The Slytherins chuckled.

"I know we all got back but I'm having an assignment..."

The class groaned as some slammed their heads into their books or put their hands behind their heads. Looking like they don't want to anymore.

"That is about an advanced potion and I need you to make it over a two day course."

Goldie's wand began to make sparks again and shot fireworks across the room. Scrooge got up and yelled "Reversio!" and the fireworks went back to the wand that it came from.

Professor Coot came near Goldie, his face looking stern. "Your wand Miss O'Gilt."

Goldie frowned as she handed over her wand. "You'll get this at the end of class."

Professor Coot put it on his desk but whispered. "Accio Wand." and the wand just came zooming back to her. She knew she had to put it back before the professor noticed.

Magica De Spell sniggered and the rest of the Slytherins did as well. Scrooge just shook his head and returned to taking notes.

"... Which is why this is a partner project."

Everyone's heads stood up and they heard the word partners. The room suddenly got loud as they started choosing.

"Wait one moment!" Professor Coot yelled, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"You don't get to choose partners. I'm sorry but I chose for you. Your partner will be with someone at your potions level so you will have a better time understanding it." he said. "You'll will work with them for the rest of the year and you may be paired with someone off or on your house and I don't want to hear complaints. One complaint and it's automatically a zero." he brought out a list.

Everyone gulped, hoping to be with no one off their house.

"Magica De Spell will be with Brigetta MacBridge."

Both of the women gave a high five with each other.

"Flintheart Glomgold with Ma Beagle."

Ma muttered under her breath as she had to move her stuff with this penny pinching no good... Oh never mind.

"Scrooge McDuck with Goldie O'Gilt."

They both stood up.

"What?" they both almost yelled. "I'm sorry professor! I can't work with her!"

"Me neither. I can't work with a sourdough like him." she said sticking out his tongue.

He wasn't going to let that Goldie take him down. He stuck his tongue out.

"Mr. McDuck! Miss O'Gilt! Will you both like to take a zero and detention?"

They both looked at each other and both said. "No."

"Then I better not hear complaints." Professor Coot returned to the partners. After the last one paired. They were dismissed.

"Meet me at the library at seven! Ya better be there."he growled.

She just merely shrugged "See ya later sourdough." she said as she "accidentally" bumped into him. He cursed under his breath and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

000

"So your working with Goldie O'Gilt?" Matilda said, awing at her brother.

"Yes lassie I am." he said as he slumped down on the couch near the fire place in the commons; his bag ready to go to the library in a few minutes.

"Well don't you like her?" she said, joining her brother. She took out two fresh pieces of parchment and began writing.

"Out of the question." Scrooge said, taking out his wand as he began to shoot out small lights out of his wand.

"What are you doing?" he said looking at what she was writing.

"A letter to McMama and McPapa. I want to let them know about everything. Along with Hortense. Boy they better watch out when she comes here." she giggled.

He sighed. "Tell them I'm fine as well."

She nodded and began writing and put it in an envelope. "I'll send it tomorrow."

Scrooge picked up his bag and went out the door.

"Where are you going?" Matilda yelled but he was already out the portrait.

000

Madame Pince was there, looking at Scrooge choose books from the potion section of the library.

Scrooge shuddered as he began to a new section of the library. He checked the time on.his watch. 7:10. Where is she?

"Hey McDuck! Over here!"

He turned around to see Goldie there, with parchment and her spell book.

"I needed to get away from Peeves so I remembered our project and here I am." she took out parchment and looked up.

"What?" he said, getting down from the ladder and from the books.

"Well this parchment isn't going to write itself isn't it?" she said.

"That's what you are for." he said.

"Well your Scrooge McDuck! You know the answers!"

"You're Goldie O'Gilt! Your at my skill level so deal with it!"

"I usually have a Ravenclaw do it for me."

Scrooge shook his head. "Well I'm not a Ravenclaw and you are going to help me on this assignment."

She smirked. "Fine then McDuck. What do we do first then?"

"Well Felix Felicis is a complex potion that is also known as liquid luck. Takes almost months to prepare but I know a few potions that will help speed up the process." Scrooge said.

"It takes six months to make it plus we don't have most of the ingredients to make it!" she said, looking in the book.

"So you were paying attention." he said.

"Hey just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm stupid like Flinty for example. He's annoying."

"Well that's one thing we can agree with." he muttered.

"Well we have to do something or else we get a zero!" she said.

Scrooge looked at her and back towards his book. They needed a potion that was easy but that stands out to the entire class.

"Oooo Scrooge look!" she tugged Scrooge's shirt and to her book.

"Amortentia?" Scrooge asked, puzzled. "What in blazes is it?"

Goldie eyed him. "You seriously don't know Amortentia and your the smartest in our year?"

"We haven't covered it yet!"

"Ha ha! Now Amortentia is..."

"A love potion..." Scrooge said softly as he looked over to Goldie, her eyes gleaming in mischief.

"Distinctive of it's mother-of-pearl sheen, and characteristic spirals that gives the potioneer the smell to what attracts to them most, Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world." Scrooge read aloud. "It doesn't create love but gives a great imitation of infatuation and obsession. One of the most powerful and dangerous potions to use."

They sat in silence for a moment until Goldie clapped her hands.

"So we're doing Amortentia?" she asked, unsure of the answer.

"Didn't you read the book O'Gilt? It's dangerous and complex! Plus we need Powdered Moonstone for this version and I don't think there is any time if I can order!"

Goldie smirked. "You forgot who you are working with. I have keys to every single room in the castle. From the basement to each classroom. I can get in the Potions room in a snap."

Scrooge looked flabbergasted "You can get into serious danger Goldie!" That was a first. "I tt need you in trouble and risking us like that."

 **There will be a part two**


	4. Hogwarts Au pt 2

"Aww." she pretended to be a love struck girl. "Scroogey..."she taunted.

His cheeks turned red. "Shut up!" he yelled angrily. "We'll take your way to get the Powdered Moonstone but just that and go."

She nodded. "Your Scrooge McDuck. We won't get in trouble."

She picked up her stuff and pick up his stuff as well.

"Come on! Follow me!"

He grumbled and cursed under his breath, not believing himself that he is going along with this.

"See anything?" she whispered as she began to fumble with the keys.

"No! Hurry up unless you want to get in trouble."

She got the key and began to unlock the door. It came out with a small creek as Goldie lifted her wand.

"Lumos." she whispered and a small glow came from her wand as she scanned around the room.

Up near where she usually sat was a potions cabinet. She opened the cabinet doors and her eyes widened.

"Um Scrooge?" she whisper yelled.

"What?" he replied, not trying to wake some people up.

"We might have a problem."

He sighed. "Lumos." he whispered and his wand glowed as he came near Goldie. His eyes had the same reaction as he looked at the cabinets.

"That is a lot of ingredients." he said, out of breath.

"Bigger than I thought. So the Powdered Moonstone is..."

"It's crushed like flour but sparkly in a way like sugar. Chalky most of the time. Usually a pale snow white." he said, tossing some owls feather onto the floor.

"Peppermint, useful for later but I have enough. Gold Liquid. Dragon Scales..."

"Sea salt, bubble chalk, ah ha!"

Goldie took out Powdered Moonstone. It was like Scrooge said before. Like flour, sparkly like sugar, chalky and a pale snow white.

"Good now let's get out of..."

Peeves the Poltergeist came towards the potions room and laughed. "Scrooge and Goldie! Oooooooo!"

"Shut it Peeves." Goldie said, walking towards him.

"Scrooge and Goldie. The tightwad and the beauty! Wonder if she'll become Goldie McDuck!"

Goldie blushed slightly but shook her head. "Shut up!"

"Who goes there?" went a voice down the hall.

"Crap." they both whispered.

"Professor Coot come here! I found students out of bed at this hour!"

"Wait how long were we in the library?" Scrooge checked his watch 10:30.

"We were past curfew!" he said.

"We were in the library for three hours! Wow that's the longest I've ever been and it used to be five minutes!" she said.

He closed the cabinet shut and tight and turned off the lights on both wands. Then Scrooge grabbed her wrist and the Powdered Moonstone and ducked behind the cabinet.

His chest was near hers and so were their beaks. They were both red in their faces but knew they had to be like this in order not to be caught.

"What is it this time Peeves?" Professor Coot said, rubbing his eyes.

"I saw Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O'Gilt out of bed and in the potions room. Saw them in the potions cabinet."

"Mr. McDuck and Miss O'Gilt? Impossible. They would never do that." he said.

"Well take a look." Peeves turned on the lights in the room and to Professor Coot, everything seemed to be in order.

He checked the cabinets and saw that everything was closed up and sealed tight.

Behind the cabinet, Scrooge and Goldie hearts were both racing as she began up and near his tie, clutching it tightly in fear.

Scrooge's eyes widened. He never saw this side of her. She seemed scared and helpless in a way.

He clutched her waist tightly hoping to squeeze in more room between them and to not be caught.

"Well Peeves you lied again! I don't see McDuck or O'Gilt anywhere so I might head back to my quarters and sleep. Goodnight to you Peeves."

Professor Coot turned off the lights as Peeves swore to himself.

"I'll be outside!" Peeves said in a singsong voice as Professor Coot left.

As the lights were turned off Scrooge and Goldie both sighed in relief as they both said Lumos and their wands turned on.

"Umm Scrooge?" she said.

"Yes?"

"We can get off each other now."

He gasped as they both realize their awkward position and they both got away from each other.

"Okay we got it. Now we can leave!" Scrooge said, heading towards the door.

"Wait Peeves is there!" she whispered. "If he catches us, we'll be dead for."

"Okay then any other ideas?"

"We can stay here for the night." she said.

Scrooge looked at her like she was crazy. "Sleep here? Goldie you are crazy!"

"Crazy like clutching me like I was a doll back there?"she retorted.

"Crazy like clutching my tie like some possession back there?" he shot back.

"Ugh! Work with me. We can't disapparate in castle walls so we might as well make ourselves comfy with our bags and ourselves. We wake up early and get out before the professor finds out."

Scrooge had to agree. It was dangerous with people on the lookout and they certainly didn't want to get in trouble.

"Fine." he huffed as he began to take out some of his books and made his bag fluffy. Goldie did the same thing and went next to Scrooge.

"Remember early McDuck."

They both fell asleep. Only thirty minutes in Goldie opened one of her eyes and saw Scrooge. She felt a bit cold on.the floor.

He's so cute when he's sleeping. She thought as he saw him snore slightly.

What am I thinking! I can't think that! He's in Gryffindor! You can't make it work!

She went near him and snuggled near his chest knowing she was going to regret this later. He smile slightly and she felt his arms wrap around waist and lower back. She fell back to sleep, knowing he will be here all night.

Scrooge woke at 5:30 in the morning, seeing still darkness but little light. His memories flooded back from last night as he remembered they had to get out fast.

He tried to move but he felt himself stiff. He saw Goldie clutching him as he began to realize that he was holding her too.

He let her down gently and whispered "Lumos." as another light came to the tip of his wand.

Goldie began to stir as she woke up. Her ponytail was a mess and her skirt was rumpled but she'd get another pair later.

"Goldie we have to go. We can get caught here because the way we were sleeping!"

Goldie rubbed her eyes but Scrooge grabbed her hand and began to pack all their books and Powdered Moonstone and they left the potions room.

The next hour they came to class, they looked exhausted as they chose their table to work for their potion.

"You have the rest of the class period to work on your potion. At the end of class today, you will be presenting it. Begin."

"So we got the Powdered Moonstone." Scrooge said, taking it out. "Now add Ashwinder Eggs. Doesn't specify but put three."

Goldie yawned. "Three eggs."

"Now, Rose Thorns and Peppermint."

"Got it."

"Powdered Moonstone and Pearl Dust."

Goldie snored as her head landed on her desk. "Goldie!" he said. "Wake up!" He got out his wand and whispered "Aguamenti."

Water came out of.his wand and shot Goldie in her face.

Goldie shot up in a split second, bumping Scrooge's beak. "Got it!" she said as she poured in the rest of the ingredients.

Scrooge gave it a light stir as the potion turned the palest of pink. He brought out a vial and placed a scoop full of it and poured it in.

"Times up! Potions down! We will start with..."

Professor Coot went down a list of partner names and at last came Scrooge and Goldie.

Goldie still tired came up and they began their speech.

"Amortentia," she started. "Is a complex potion that is the most powerful love potion in the world."

"Love can't be imitated but gives a great imitation of obsession and gives characteristics from what attracts to us most. I smell fresh shoe leather, nutmeg, and Gol... Never mind." he said, looking faintly pink.

"Well I smell water, fresh air, fabric, and Scr..."

"Well excellent job both of you! Ten points for Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Professor Coot said, smiling.

"You are completely right on this potion but may I ask how you got Powdered Moonstone?"

They both looked at each other. Before Scrooge can open his beak, Goldie clasped it shut and said. "I had some spare and we used it up."

Professor Coot seemed to buy it since he gave them both their papers and they were all perfect score.

"We got perfect scores Scrooge!" Goldie said as they were dismissed from potions. She began to pick him up. Scrooge was surprised at the strength of her.

"Goldie!?" he said as she began to twirl him around, seeing the excitement in her face. She put him down, dizzy herself as well.

She laughed as she kissed his cheek as he began to stand dumbfounded.

"See me in the library later! At 7! There's more where that came from!" she said as she headed towards the stairs.

Scrooge touched his cheek as he felt the blood rush to his face. He checked his watch. He has time right now.

"Goldie wait!"

She stopped in her steps as he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her gently on her beak. She was taken aback since he wasn't like this. Oh whatever.

"I have free period right now..."

"Same here..."

Without any hesitation, they both ran through the halls. People watched (with a huge Oooo session with Matilda and her friends) and to the library.

As they entered she took off her bag and she sat on the table, crossed legged. He sat down in one of the seats After that, they had to make one agreement.

"Right now and at 7 today?" Goldie said, her fingers trailing up his beak, her eyes glowing.

He chuckled. "I like the way you think O'Gilt."

She shoved his bag away. "Now shut up and kiss me."

A/N: (again) I had so much fun writing this thinking how they would fit Hogwarts AU. Plus I saw a video on season two characters on Ducktales and saw this.

I was dying inside to see this. Goldie looked so beautiful and graceful that I wished I was her ( I always do sometimes) Honestly, I thought Scrooge looked a lot like Prospector Pete from Toy Story 2.

Now that I look at it, I think this is the second time I seen Scrooge without spats.


	5. Secret

"Whaaaaaaaaa!" Scrooge has another bin? Dewey asked in amazement.

"Another bin for money! Inheritance here I come!" Louie said, eyes gleaming with stars.

"Webby said it was "another" bin Louie," Huey said, to his brother. "She would have said other money bin."

"Yeah! I found a lot of cool things! Like a sword horse! Dreamcatcher! Scrooge even said he had a dragon!" she said.

"Well one, we don't want to get killed. Second we want to see. How many secrets has Scrooge been keeping from us? Well, we want to know." Dewey said.

"Well come on! This way!" Webby did a backflip and ran down the hall and towards the "secret museum"

As they entered, the garage was still scattered when Webby and Lena were there.

"Through his eyes and in his head." Webby whispered and she grabbed the key and entered it inside the portrait.

The portrait opened with ease and the triplets eyes widened.

"Follow me!" They followed Webby down a series of stairs.

"Why are there so much stairs!" Louie cried as he hung on to the railing.

"Oh come on Louie, you only have three more steps." Huey said, eye rolling his brother.

"So why are there numbers on top of the doors?" Dewey asked.

"They're dates. That one is 1880. The year Scrooge left Scotland for America." Webby said.

They began down the halls (Webby wanting to know where the dragon was) as they reached a door that had no date but two numbers, 97.

"Wait why is there only two numbers here?" Huey asked as he looked at the numbers.

"Please don't tell me Scrooge is a...a... Caveman!" Louie said, clutching his head.

"No and weird. Usually every single one of these has a date." Webby said.

"Well lets see!"

Huey, Louie, and Webby looked to face Dewey like he was crazy.

"If we get killed, you're going down with us." Louie muttered as Webby began to open the door.

Nothing came out but was a dark room and only a table sat in the middle with a box in the middle. Ignoring the box, they looked around for anything that might set off anything but none there was.

"Maybe Scrooge is making a new room or something?" Huey guessed as he checked his JWG.

"No that was already made a long time ago. Why would it be scratched out?" said Webby.

Louie looked at the table and saw the box on the table.

"No," he said. "Maybe this box can."

The box was made of mahogany wood and had a small lock on it.

"Okay so now we need a..."

"Done." Webby said as the box was wide open.

"How did you do that?" Dewey asked in awe.

She shrugged as they all took a peek in the box. There was a lock of golden hair, tied in small pink ribbon. Along side it was two pictures.

The first one was of Scrooge and Goldie, just standing outside the general store in Dawson. They both seemed happy and Goldie's eyes seemed to gleam with mischief.

"Ooooooooooooooooooo!" Huey, Dewey, and Louie taunted as they saw it.

"Maybe this is a room about his girlfriend!" Louie taunted as he saw the picture.

Webby began to look in the box and saw another picture. "Guys come quick!"

They set the picture on the table and their eyes widened at the picture.

"They did not..." Huey said.

"That's? That's?" Dewey sputtered.

"They had a kid?!" Louie yelled.

"Hmmm weird. Scrooge never mentioned a daughter." Webby said.

The picture showed a picture of three ducks, outside the claim, and hugging with a small girl.The adults were Scrooge and Goldie and there was a small duckling, around 10 months to a year old. She was the perfect replica of both parents.

Like Scrooge, she had white hair that curled like whiskers but just in opposite directions. She had his smile.

Like Goldie, her eyes. Big and a deep color and abyss of green. A sharp and firm look in her eyes like her mother but soft in a way.

On the back of the picture, was a a date. 1897 and a few words.

Scrooge McDuck, Goldie O'Gilt, and Opal McDuck.1897.

"What in dismal downs is going on here!?" yelled a familiar voice.

The four of them turned their heads slowly as they screamed to see Scrooge there.

"Uncle Scrooge we can explain!" Webby pleaded. "It was my idea and we..."

"Not a word from any if ya! Ah need ya all out now..." he said softly.

"Uncle Scrooge? Is this your..."

"Out!" he yelled and the patter of webbed feet leave quickly.

A stern face was on until the end. As they left, his mouth turned into a sad frown as the looked at the two pictures.

Goldie. That no good beautiful demon. After everything, he still does love her.

Opal... A name that was on his conscious ever since she was born. The life and soul to him and Goldie. A baby that was taken away.

Tears spilled as they fell on Goldie and Opal. He sniffed as he remembered times with them.

Of course they were not the best parents and Goldie was not much of the maternal type but they loved Opal to death. They took her out and to see the world.

A mischievous baby she was like her mother but she was smart like her father. One time in the gold mines, she rode down a shaft with everything Scrooge and Goldie needed to mine. They searched and it wasn't very long until they found her safe but had a small pebble of gold, which she teethed on.

Scrooge always picked her up and swung her around as she giggled. Goldie would always sneak in a kiss as he did. Usually, her kiss would make him melt and fall down with Opal. They would all laugh.

He chuckled as he remembered the thought of that memory. As he looked at the picture again.

Two fingers ran down to the girls in his life. A lover... A daughter... Something that would never be replaced.

He had to talk to Goldie now.

"Okay Scrooge what are you doing here now?" Goldie said, narrowing her eyes at Scrooge. He had come all the way from Duckburg to Dawson to the Blackjack Ballroom to talk to her.

"Ah know it was bad timing but.."

"Sorry Scrooge I'm busy! I have a business to run and everything else. Maybe at your place next week or so." she began to go out of the room.

"It's about Opal!" he yelled.

She stopped dead in her tracks. The little girl she had.

"Ah want to know what happened to her." he said softly.

She looked at him. Her eyes had no emotion. It was all glassy for a bit.

"We stayed there for five years and she was next to us. Sitting next to the glacier and seeing us while she knew how to find food herself." he said. "After you thawed, you took her and left. What happened?"

Goldie didn't look up at him.

"Goldie..."

"For the first time, I'm a failure." she said.

"I failed to keep Opal with me but as the country came. The state took Opal away from me. Said I can't raise a baby by myself. They said it was too dangerous to keep a child and adventuring." she said. "They took her away without saying anything and I tried to find her but nothing came up Scroogey. Nothing."

For the first time in his life, he saw Goldie O'Gilt cry. She was tough and could handle any challenge but he never seen her so helpless.

"Ah'm sorry." he whispered. "Ah know she is out there somewhere. We will know what happened to her."

She sniffed. "She might not remember."

"She's Opal McDuck. She has to remember."

Goldie laughed. "Boy I already know she's just like her father. Smarter than smarties and tougher than toughies."

He laughed. "She going to be a devil too. With those moves of hers."

They both laughed a little as they hugged each other. Usually, both of them weren't much of huggers but this would be an exception.

"We'll find her. Ah promise."


	6. Indiana Jones Au Part One

It was down to two glasses of wine at the Blackjack Ballroom in Dawson. Goldie's competitor, another prospector took the entire glass and chugged it down. The crowd cheered to how many glasses were down. A ridiculous amount that no one should even have.

Goldie looked up. She didn't want to take another drink from this. She picked it up and closed her eyes as well.

She took it all but held the glass in her hand. She shook. The crowd awwwed as some began to giving in the money.

"Wait!" she screamed as she began to take down the glass. The crowd coaxed her into settling it down and she settled it on the table.

"I knew she'd do that!" yelled someone in the crowd.

She began to smirk. The opponent looked up and began to take his glass slowly and began to take a small sip. He couldn't take it anymore.

His face was red and he began to hiccup bubbles. He began to slink in his seat as the glass fell from his hands and he began to fall down; drunk.

The people who supported Goldie gave laughter and cheers as they began reeling in money and some gold nuggets from the losers and gave them all to Goldie.

"Alright that's a wrap! I won! Saloon is now closed now get out everyone!" Goldie yelled.

She began to smirk as she saw the sucker rookies walk out of the saloon drunk and cheering.

She counted the money. Over 150 bucks. Not bad. She thought as she began to put all the money in her pocket. And I thought I was going broke. Guess not.

The candlelight began to give off a warm glow in the saloon as she began to pick up tables and everything on there. A Silhouette appeared in the shape of a duck in a fedora, the shadow growing as it came closer.

"Hello Goldie."

Goldie knew that voice. She began to turn around and smirked. She began to chuckle, humorless.

"Well well well, if it isn't Scrooge McDuck himself."

It was true. He was there standing in the doorway. He came in and began to sit down in one of the chairs that was available, which was pretty much every seat.

"I knew you'd come back for something." she said as she came near him and sat down next to him. "What are you here for?"

"Ah came for a book that you have collected you..."

Goldie slapped him in the face. "I've always hated you. I've hated you for the past year!" she screamed.

Scrooge clutched his jaw as he felt it misplaced. She can punch good. He thought.

"I was a girl! I was a fool to ever fall for you McDuck!" she said. "It was wrong!"

"Ye knew what ye were doing." he said, pushing his chair aside and standing up.

She shoved her chair aside. "Well now I know. Now get out!" she pointed towards the front door as it flung open again and a straggler came in. She rolled her eyes at the straggler and pulled the straggler out the door.

Scrooge crossed his arms. "Ah know yer not happy but Ah know how we can help each other."

Goldie narrowed her eyes as she got closer to Scrooge. "What are you saying?"

"Ah need that book you have. Small brown thing with a crystal in the center." he said, using his hands as an example. "Ya know?"

She nodded. "So where is it?" he said, eagerly.

"I don't know. Somewhere I guess." she said, taking up a tray full of glasses.

"Well then find it!" he said. Scrooge began to take out a wad of cash.

"Five hundred dollars for the book." he said, taking the entire thing out and handing it to Goldie.

"Not enough." she said, setting the tray down near the whisky. She came by next to Scrooge and crossed her arms. "Ah'll give you another 200 when I get it. Now what do you say?"

She looked at him and tried another slap in his face. "Nice try." he laughed.

She scowled but then smiled. "See me tomorrow. Then we'll talk."

Scrooge's eyebrows raised up. "Why?"

She smiled. "Because I said so."

Scrooge walked out the front door from the saloon. "See ya later Scrooge McDuck!"

000

Scrooge left without a fight and closed the door behind him. She muttered under her breath and began what she did in the first place.

The door.opened again and came in a man with two goons behind him. He was tall and broad with black hair and a mustache that twisted into curls and wore a red tailored suit.

"Saloon is closed. Get lost."

The man clutched her and gave her a wicked smile. Goldie's face turned to disgust.

"Dangerous Dan. What are you doing here after I told you to scram from Dawson?,

Dan laughed. "Glittering Goldie O'Gilt." he began to touch her golden hair but slapped his hand away.

"I told you the bar was closed. Plus what are you doing here?" she snarled at him.

"Exactly what Scrooge wants. That book. You still have it?"

"Yeah I do." she said. "And I'm not giving it to any of you."

"Well I can give a grand, more farther deal than the tightwad can give you."

Goldie laughed. "I doubt that. I know my grounds and who I'm dealing with. Now scram. Not for sale."

Dan smirked. "Do you really?"

He snapped one of his fingers and his goons began to clutch her arms and pin them to the table.

"Get off me!" she yelled. Dan put a finger to her lips as she began to go into full silence. "Hush Goldie, you don't want to make a scene. He began to pucker his lips.

"Okay Dan! Lets be reasonable!" she said, her face gulping, trying to get away from him.

"Oh I know you will." he laughed as he leaned in closer. She tried to kick but his goons were too strong.

A gun cocked and a bullet flew in between Goldie and Dangerous Dan.

"Let Goldie go." Scrooge said as he cocked it again.

Dan laughed. "Scrooge Scrooge Scrooge... Kill him."

The two goons let Goldie go as they went near Scrooge. He began to throw plates across the room as they splattered across the floor. Scrooge and one goon began to start open fire.

"Where is Goldie?!" Dan hollered as bullets and plates stopped in mid air.

Goldie hid behind the tables as she saw everything stop. They shrugged and started opening fire again. She grabbed a hold of a log from her fireplace and went towards Dangerous Dan.

"Eat this!" she yelled and the log went behind his back. He yelled in agony as he ran outside and rolled onto the dirt, hoping to get rid of the fire.

"Nice technique." Scrooge yelled as he slammed on goon with a metal pan.

Without being noticed, the other one began to flick a candle and the saloon began to fire up.

Flames were dancing around them and the last one brought up his gun. Scrooge tried to fire but with no luck, he was out of bullets. A shot bursted as he closed his eyes, accepting what will happen but Scrooge felt nothing.

He opened his eyes and saw Goldie with a pistol and the goon lying on the floor.

"The book! Where is it?"

Goldie rushed towards a counter. She bent over and brought up a small book with a crystal in the middle.

"We have to get out of here!" she yelled. She grabbed his wrist as they ran out of the burning saloon.

As they came outside, the saloon fell into ashes and dismay.

"Well that was a bust." Scrooge said, looking at the burnt saloon. He turned around and saw her cross her arms and stare madly at him.

"You owe me McDuck." she said.

"And how?" he asked.

She began to think for a moment. How can she make McDuck upset and happy at the same time?

"I'm now you're partner! Until I get my saloon back! I'm your damn partner!" she yelled.

000

They traveled to the British Isles to find the Kingdom of Lyonesse, a lost kingdom that said to be bordered Cornwall and home of the hero Tristan.

"So why are we here again?" Goldie asked, as they got into the ship that Goldie "borrowed".

"To look for the Kingdom of Lyonesse. It has never been found but climate and year seems right so we might as well head to it." Scrooge said, looking at the paper.

"Anything else genius?"

"Neolithic people lived on Scilly, at which time the chain of islands were linked together. They constructed tombs, such as the one on St Mary's, and walls and huts that now lie below the present high-water mark. Even at that period the links between islands must have been increasingly prone to flooding. The Romans termed them Scillonia insula, suggesting a single island, or at least one main island. During the fifth and sixth centuries, the islands were becoming isolated but were still less submerged by water than today, so they would have presented enough land on which to warrant founding a small kingdom. The central plain was flooded around this time, and the inundation by water continues to this day, with water levels around the Isles of Scilly having risen five metres (sixteen and-a-half feet) in the last two thousand years. At exceptionally low tides, it is still possible to walk between the islands."

"Woah. Seems a lot."

He shrugged. "Eh. I've knew better."

"Well that doesn't matter," she said looking ahead. "We're going to find treasure as well."

Scrooge laughed. "Ah doubt that."

"That means you don't know Scrooge." she said, waves crashing against the ship.

"Wait! Stop the boat!"

Goldie stopped it as Scrooge licked his finger and put it in the air. Temperature seemed reasonable.

"We're here." he said as he began to set the anchor. He began to walk on the plank, clutching the book.

"Are you crazy?" Goldie shrieked as he jumped off the plank. He landed straight into the water. Only his feet made it in. He felt stone underneath his feet as he began to walk and laugh.

"Cmon Goldie! The land is fine!" he yelled. She sighed as she jumped off the plank and had the same results as her partner.

As Scrooge walked further, he began to go down deeper into the water. He placed the book in his bag and went down further.

"Scrooge... I don't think..."

"Come on!"

She obeyed as she felt the cold water rush to her waist. She shuddered as she held her breath and went underwater.

It wasn't water that hit her face but cool air that made her open her eyes. She was soaking wet but at least she was on dry land.

"How did we? What?" she sputtered.

"Same question Ah would ask ya." he replied. He began to light a torch and they saw into the black abyss.

"Scrooge?" she whispered as she followed him down the trail.

"I'm right here." he said, as the torch began to lose some lighting to it.

"Do you know where we exactly are?"

They looked at the wall where some writing was written on there. Not just formal english but also some hieroglyphics.

Scrooge looked around and as he opened his bag and brought out the book. He began skimming through page by page until he got to the exact page.

"To simplify what they're saying. They say..."

"Beware your death." Goldie said.

 **Part two soon**


	7. Indiana Jones Au Part 2

They both stood still for another minute.

"Well," Goldie said, breaking the silence. "We won't get anywhere if we're just standing here."

Goldie got ahold of a new torch and began walking down a path that was lead by more torches.

Scrooge groaned. Does she ever stay out of danger? Maybe even for once? He followed her and soon stopped in his tracks as he felt his foot slide down on a dias.

A huge boulder came running down towards Scrooge. He looked behind him and screamed.

Goldie heard the screaming and saw Scrooge behind her and her eyes widened at the boulder. She ran after Scrooge as they both tried to dodge but right now, it seemed hopeless.

Goldie saw a small opening, that seemed big enough to fit the both of them. She pulled Scrooge aside and into the small opening. His bang banged on the wall harshly. That might leave a mark or two. They panted as they the narrowly escaped the boulder.

They boulder ended in a crash and blocked the entire entrance to the hall they were going through.

"Why did ya hide us here!" Scrooge said, near her face.

Her eyes narrowed. "It was life or death. Choose one!"

Their faces got nearer and closer. Unexpectedly, the wall began to turn around and they came towards a treasure room.

The room was scattered with gold, silver armor, and a few skeletons there.

Goldie's eyes widened. "Treasure everywhere!" she said as she picked up a gold coin.

Scrooge looked puzzled. This wasn't part of the map or anywhere he read.

Goldie picked up a spear and tossed it into the air. "A little one of these could save us a lifetime." she said.

The room shook and they were both taken to the ground. The air was knocked out of them. From above, from where they saw, a pillar came down as a knight's helmet came down. Emblazed in gold and a red trim on the sides.

A knight's helmet. Maybe Tristan's.

Scrooge picked up the helmet. The ground shook as he held it. He tried to take it back into place but failed.

Rocks began to hit Scrooge while Goldie used a shield for protection.

"Thanks Scrooge! Now we're going to die here!" She yelled as she dodged another rock.

"Well wot do ye want me to do?"

Snakes began to slither out of walls but this didn't make any sense? Underwater? Here?

"Just freaking run!"

Scrooge grabbed the helmet while Goldie began to grab some coins and a crown and ran off with Scrooge.

For some reason, the snakes were catching up quickly and one began to slither up near Scrooge and bit into Scrooge's shoulder.

He yelped but Goldie yanked the snake off and threw it out.

They reached a dead end and there was debris falling and snakes coming after them. Great. Just what they needed in their life.

Goldie looked up and saw another torch. She grabbed it and waved it across the snakes.

"Scrooge do you have a rope with you?" she asked.

He nodded and gave her the rope he brought along. She gave him the torch and he began to wave it at the snakes. She began to tie the rope with the crown she brought along and threw it to the end of the room.

"Hold on to my waist and don't let go!" she yelled.

"Ah'm not risking it!"

He clutched her waist tightly and she swung the rope and they began to go to the other side of the room.

The snakes seemed to know as they began to follow them.

Scrooge noticed a small hole, just big enough for the both of them. He grabbed her wrist and slid her though first and he went next.

He felt scrapes against his back as he slid down and began to fall on top of Goldie. He chuckled awkwardly and gave her some space.

More, heavier debris began to fall.

"Scrooge we have to leave now!" Goldie yelled.

They began to run through the halls and rocks began to fall down. Scrooge fell back in pain as a rock hit his shoulder. Goldie saw debated on whether she should help or not she should help him.

The nice side got the best of her and began to hoist Scrooge on her back and she went through the tunnel. Cold water rushed to her face and they made it back to the ship.

000

Scrooge opened his eyes to see Goldie, her hair flowing down her back and wearing a tank, take a towel and rinse it with water.

He noticed that he was laying on a cot and his coat was gone and he was left in his bare chest and a blanket draping over his lower half.

"This might sting." Goldie said.

She pressed it to his wound and he hissed. It burned badly like no other burn or bruise badly. Like a thousand knives cut deep.

"Oi watch where ya put that thing!, he growled.

"You're hurt and need to rest!"

"Ae don't need a nurse! Ah'm not a ninny..." he whimpered as she touched on of his bruises.

"My goodness Scrooge! Stop complaining! If anywhere doesn't hurt then when!" she said.

Scrooge thought for a moment.

"Here." he said, pointing at his collarbone. She kissee it and sucked it a little, leaving a bit of saliva there.

"...here.." he pointed to his upper neck, near his jaw. He felt her beak near his jaw and began to moan softy at the stimulation of the kiss and the small

"Here... Umpth." he felt her beak press against his. It was fiery and passionate for these partners/rivals/lovers.

Scrooge began to sit up, ignoring his bruises and stings for once. This kiss maybe his only medicine.

Goldie began to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling in deeper. She wrapped her thighs around his waist tightly, securing her territory.

Scrooge wrapped his arms down near her waist. He let one hand run down her hair and he ruffled it a bit.

They broke the kiss as Scrooge began to sink down in his pillows again.

"Ah think that's good fer now." he said, sinking in his pillows. He closed his eyes and said softly. "Stay with me? Only a small spell."

Goldie smirked. She obviously wanted more from Scrooge but for now, this would work.

She began to his right and cuddled near him, his arm draping over her. She snuggled near his chest and both fell asleep.


	8. Lost

**A/N: So I take requests as well. Please either PM or send a comment down in the comment section.** **Today's episode got me! I was crying so hard and I had to rewind it so many times! :(** **Poor boys! If only they knew Scrooge did. Based on the ending of the episode "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser.** **Ps you guys are going to love and hate me for this.**

000

Goldie peered out of the bushes and saw the housekeeper and her granddaughter leave, with luggage in her hand. Weird. Doesn't she stay longer and never took vacations?

She also saw the ghost form of Duckworth. Goldie started to worry a little. They aren't moving or anything like that aren't they?

She had to get a book from him and knew that if Bentina and Duckworth were out of the way, a better chance of not being caught.

She got out of the bushes and saw a window wide open. She began to climb on of the poles and started scooting up and got through the window. The halls were empty. No children, no laughter, no ambush. It was weird for her.

She walked along the halls until she got to Scrooge's room. It was unlocked and she peered in. Everything was in order except for one drawer. Another door was unlocked in his room. She peered in and saw Scrooge.

He was sitting in a chair, his hands visibly shaking. His expression stern but sad and his face was full of new and dried tears.

"Scrooge?" she said as she walked in. He looked up.

"Oh it's you." he said. He sounded like he never spoke a single word for hours. "Wot do ya need now O'Gilt."

Usually it went like this, a small talk, an inappropriate joke and then the real question.

"Uhh I need the book about the forests of Brazil? You know near the Lost City of Z?"

"Over there." he pointed towards his bed. She went out the small room and picked up the book and putted it in her bag. She came back and looked at him.

"What did you do now?" she said.

Scrooge looked at her. "Ah didn't do anything!"

"Well everyone is leaving. I saw your housekeeper and Duckworth leave and I didn't see the boys anywhere. So I'm asking again. What did you do?" she crossed her arms, hoping for a small answer.

Scrooge took a deep sigh as opened his mouth but not a single word went through.

"Come on Scrooge."

He took a huge breath. "They found out wot happened to Della."

She was stunned. She knew Donald and Della when they were about the kids age, maybe a bit older. The niece had a lot of spirit and stubbornness that she could compete against Goldie and possibly win.

"Ah told them everything. From the Spear of Selene to when she vanished."

Goldie stood quiet for a few moments. Scrooge broke down in fresh tears again.

"They blamed me for what Ae did and honestly Ah blame them and don't at the same time. They deserved to know but not like this." he hiccuped and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry." Goldie said after a long moment of silence. "I do say I can blame you as well. You encouraged your niece to go through a dangerous place and now for all we know, she could be dead."

Scrooge jumped out his seat, his eyes full of anger.

"Can't ya gave me a break Goldie! Ah lost my family! Ah told Webby she wasn't even family! Poor lass." he whimpered.

"I'm no family girl Scrooge but sounds to me that you have a problem with this. I don't think I can help. This is a you problem not a me problem."

"Ah didn't ask fer help! I didn't ask for anything from ya!" he yelled.

"Oh so now this is going to start again!" Goldie yelled. "Take a break! Learn to take priorities!"

"Ya don't know what it's like to have a family O'Gilt!" he growled.

"You don't even know how to take care of them!" she shot back.

Scrooge stood silent for a minute. Her words stung the same way everyone left him. Goldie realized her mistake.

"Scrooge I..."

"Just leave." he said, his voice low.

"I'm sorry please!" she pleaded.

"Leave NOW!" he plunged a pillow at her and she began to run out of the room.

Scrooge was left dazing at himself. What has he become?

 _I hope you're happy._ echoed Beakley's voice.

Scrooge sat down in his chair. He lost Della, all his friends and his closest family. Now he lost his love.

He collapsed in his chair. He felt a lump in his throat rise again as tears began to stream down again.

He had lost everything.


	9. Sleep and Healing

Obviously, Scrooge did not look well for the past few days.

He was getting weaker after the huge rainstorm that ruined their mining work for another week or so but that didn't stop Scrooge going out to the fields and mine for gold.

For once in her life, Goldie began to care if someone was sick.

Most of the time, when someone she didn't know was sick, she usually.didn't know what to do. She was no housewife after all.

She noticed after mining after a couple of hours that he needed a break.

Scrooge? Him? Break? He never needed a break but she saw him lie in a ball, having a coughing fit.

She stared at him in shock. Not only was he just coughing, he was having trouble eating and had a high fever as well.

He refused to eat yesterday but that would have been the fifth day in a row that he hasn't eaten. When Goldie accidentally bumped into him, he was extremely and unusually warm, like sick warm.

After another coughing fit, Goldie had enough.

"That's it, we're going home." Goldie said, dropping her pick ax.

Scrooge took another cough. "No," he coughed again. "We have another good 6 hours left. We can't leave now."

Goldie groaned. "You're sick McDuck. Stop acting like a child and go home!"

"Ah'm not sick," he said, holding in a cough. "Just a small cough can't let you go to work."

"That's not just it. You have a fever and you haven't eaten anything for days!"

"Regular meals are fer softies. Ah don't need food everyday." he simply replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Still you're sick and it's final!"

"Ah can't go..." he began to collapse and started to wheeze. His chest tightened as he tried to gasp for breath but seemed like he couldn't breath at all.

"Yep yeah we can't go back home now can't we?" Goldie said, looking at her fingers.

Scrooge shook his head as he finally regain conscious of his breath.

"Nothing to be worried about. Just a small fit that's all." he said.

"Mmhh okay yeah that's it."

Unexpectedly, Goldie curled her hand into a fist. She made her stance and punched Scrooge near the side of his face.

His eyes closed as he fell to the ground, asleep and unconscious.

000

The next thing Scrooge knew as he woke up is that he was back at the claim in White Agony Plains. He was on his bed, tied up in rope, its strength beyond boundless as he tried to fiddle with it but failed.

Goldie came in with a can of beans in her hand. She opened the can up with a small creak and lifted the lid.

"You have to eat, no excuses." she said. She gave a small scoop and went towards his beak.

"Why am Ae tied up like this?" he said but was forced onto a huge mouthful of beans. He gagged but forced himself to eat it.

"Bleh! Ya didn't answer my question."

"Get some rest! You're pale, sick and weak yet you want to work which is worse! You have to take care of yourself Scrooge!" she said, giving him another spoonful of beans.

"Ae don't need a nurse! Ah'm not weak."

"Oh sure!" Goldie scoffed. "Why not as well get some medicine! Of course boys never understand! They try to act all tough in front of the ladies but the ladies end up doing the work instead! Nice lesson Scrooge!"

Scrooge just muttered as he chugged down another spoonful.

"Ah wasn't trying ta prove anything!" he said. Goldie just ignored him and went to the kitchen and brought out a small bottle and a spoon.

She took the cap off and took a whiff. Not the best flavor or taste but it will have to work for now.

She gave a small spoonful and came back into the room. Scrooge looked ghastly pale but regained a little color on his cheeks.

"Open up." she said, showing him the medicine.

"Than take that thing no." he said, closing his beak and shoving it away.

"I said chug it down!" Goldie said among gritted teeth.

"And Ae say no. Ah'm just fine and ye know it."

"That's it!" she came up to him, and forced his beak open. His eyes widened as he gagged on it.

"Bleh! Wot is this poison?"

"It's medicine tightwad! Be glad that we actually have this! Now get some sleep or whatever you sick people do."

Scrooge mumbled to himself but after Goldie left, he felt quiet good under the small covers under him. Thick and warm blankets wrapped around him, even though the rope was cutting into his skin. Making him hazy and sleepy...

000

Scrooge woke up the next morning, his eyes seemed refreshed on where he was. He felt his hands and legs freed from their rope chains. He rubbed them. They seemed bruised but well enough.

Well enough. He wasn't coughing, wheezing, or had a high fever either.

He rushed to a mirror and his color was back again. He was no longer sick.

"Yes! Back to work today Goldie!" he yelled from the bathroom.

"Well..." she coughed as she came in the bathroom. She was pale, stuffy when she spoke and her eyes were red and sore.

"Back to work today eh Scrooge?" she said, not very clearly.

Scrooge thought for a moment. She did take care of him for all of yesterday and he might as well take care of her now.

He shook his head. "Not today Goldie girl. Ya need rest."

"But!"

He kissed her forehead and she said nothing. "Ah said get ta bed. Ya need some rest."

Goldie groaned. "You're lucky today Scrooge. I can't resist you."


	10. The Ice Queen of Dawson pt1

_Scrooge doesn't know and he never can._

Goldie thought as she began to put on her gloves. She was in a small room in her saloon that was the size of a small master bedroom. She peered outside as the lunar eclipse neared them and today would be a perfect night.

She was ready for a night out with a "rival" of hers. Hey it wasn't a a date or anything like that! Just a small talk about what happened in the Artic Circle and she was going to change his mind (hopefully) with beauty and appeal.

She wore her white gown that flowed gracefully on the floor like a waterfall and had white satin gloves, that the most roughest hands would feel safe.

She didn't like the gloves of course. They were annoying and they always get in the way of things of what she was used to do herself.

She sighed as she putted on her left glove. As she tried to reach for her right one, a blast of ice came from her right hand; ice and frost erupted onto her cabinet. From the cabinet, a small vase broke, causing a small flower that was in there and the water to fall. She sighed.

Please no not now!

"Goldie?" a familiar voice rang.

She panicked and began to sit on top of the cabinet. It felt cold and uncomfortable but at least her gown would cover it all up.

Scrooge McDuck came in, for once looking neat. He wore a new white shirt and brown trousers with suspenders.

"Are ya ready yet? Saloon will close and we can have the entire place to ourselves and..." he looked at Goldie.

"Wot are ya doing?" he said.

"Oh nothing. Just sitting around." she laughed and she brought her gloved hand to her chest. "Now how long til the last customer gets out?"

Scrooge shrugged. "A long time apparently," he said in disgust. "It's not just that one. People are coming in for the eclipse."

Goldie groaned. "How much longer."

"Maybe we could do it while they're there. They'll be drunk anyways so it's not like they'll remember." he said.

Goldie thought for a moment. Most people get drunk anyways and they had to leave for the Bermuda Triangle later and she doesn't have time later.

"Fine. Just give me a moment."

Scrooge left and she jumped down and saw that the ice has gotten worse. She clenched her hand into a fist and grabbed her glove and slipped it on. She placed one of her white shirts over the mess.

She looked in the mirror, re did her hair and went down stairs.

000

The saloon was full of people and bottles were everywhere. Like scattered and no one even bothered to pick it up.

"Why are people even coming this late? Isn't it too late actually?" Goldie said, throwing a bottle into the trash can, making the glass part shatter. Unknown to her, her power went through the glove and grew ice on it.

"Well isn't that why we're here?" Scrooge said, raising his eyebrow.

"I suppose," she said as she hastily sat down on a chair as Scrooge did the same.

"So what now." Goldie said as she fiddled with a piece of tablecloth.

"Well one is that ya can apologize to me about the whole Artic Circle incident." Scrooge said.

Goldie chuckled softly. She was the cause of the whole incident but he didn't even know. But it was different from his POV and hers.

 _It was cold and windy on the Artic Circle. A blast of wind gushed through Goldie's face as she felt her hand give a small blast of ice out of her palm._

 _She gritted her teeth as she looked back. Scrooge was holding a map and reached an arm up to shield his eyes as another blast came through._

 _"It's too strong! We can't manage to find the ice mines here! We have ta find shelter!" he yelled._

 _Goldie felt something colder than the harsh winds slapping her face. She lifted of her backpack and found ice on the back._ _It was Scrooge's and he knows when something is done to his stuff, Goldie is the one to blame. Even if she didn't do it._

 _"Goldie!" he yelled as he didn't see her._ _She looked around, she couldn't see Scrooge either. She can't shout or anything. The roar of the wind could drown out any noise. It was dead cold and freezing even more. Especially with ice powers like her._

 _She needed to get those crystals before he does. She sighed._ _"Sorry Scrooge. The crystal mines are mine."_

 _She stomped her foot and let all her raging magic swirl out._ _Ice pricked across the ice they were one. She caught a gust of wind and began to make it swirl around her. Little by little, she managed to make a blizzard so strong, that it was blinding to see and it will be days before he see again._

 _Scrooge fell back as the blizzard covered him into a deep pile of snow. Layers and layers deep. It was impossible to get out of._

 _He grumbled as he spent the entire day, just digging his way out. Along the way, he suffered and raging fever and frostbite._

 _By the time she got to him, which was hours later, he was raging hot, like dessert hot, shivering like there was no tomorrow, and barely even talked due to lack of voice._

 _She tried to nurse him back to health but he was so stubborn. Too stubborn that she had to toddler feed him but to her, which was shoving his beak open and forcing it down his throat while he gagged on it._ _He couldn't forgive or forget for this matter._

"Hey it wasn't my fault you were stuck under a layer of snow." Goldie protested.

"Ya were with me the entire time!" he said, reaching his hands out.

"Oh come on Scrooge, it's..."

"Just a "little" adventure. Goldie Ah could have been killed! Ah almost died when ya forced me ta eat!"

"I just shoved it down your throat." she said, crossing her arms.

"Not helpful." Scrooge said, among gritted teeth.

"Well I can't save your tail everytime we go on adventure." she said.

Scrooge banged his hands on the table, which startled Goldie for a minute but calmed herself down. He took a deep, but angry and shaky breath.

"Ah can't stand it O'Gilt! Ah can't stand ya backstabbing me behind me back! Ah can't stand about your ways! Ah can't do this anymore!" he yelled, his face turning a deep shade of red.

Apparently, the yell was loud and clear among the people in the saloon. Dancers stopped their routines that got them money, men stopped pouring in money in poker and solitaire, and people who were just there to enjoy themselves all looked to stare at the two, boiling with anger and angst.

"It's not my problem.you can't keep up with me McDuck!" she said, her voice lowering to a deep level that even the devil can't achieve.

"Goldie ya always leave me and abandon me fer dead. Don't you see anything here! Ya leave people in the time they need it most." he said.

Goldie huffed as she tried to leave but Scrooge managed to grab her hand. Instead of the hand he anticipated to grab, a silky, white glove was in it's place. When Goldie saw her bear, non gloved hand, she gasped.

"Give me my glove!" she said but Scrooge was not going easily.

"Goldie please! Ah can't do this anymore! Ah can't stand people stabbing me in the back!"

Goldie's bright green eyes met his at the slightest distance. It met his dark black eyes. A plea for something from Goldie. Help and love. She broke that gaze as it was replaced by anger and fire.

"Then leave. I don't care where you go or whom you speak. If you don't want to be here then go. Goodbye Scroogey." she said as she gave a small nod to herself and began to walk out of the saloon.

Scrooge was left flabbergasted. Why was she not so remorseful for any actions she has done? What was she up to? What has he done to her? Was it just a lady thing he doesn't know?

"Wot have Ah ever done with ya Goldie girl!" he yelled.

"Shut up Scrooge, we're making a huge scene here!" Goldie muttered as she held onto her ungloved hand. She felt strong emotions that she didn't know ladies ever had. She can't show it.

"No why! Wot happened? Why all a sudden why are ya like this? Why aren't ya remorseful to anything ya did? Why are ya taking it out on me?"

Goldie's eyes shrank as she clutched her hand. She can't take it anymore. Scrooge had just set off her last straw.

"I said shut up Scrooge!" she yelled as, not remembering her powers, a huge blast of ice came from her hand. Scrooge and some bystanders backed away from the Ice Queen of Dawson.

Goldie began to clutch her hand in fear. Scrooge looked at her. He noticed her eyes were huge and in fear.

"Goldie?" he managed to choke out.

She gave a small gasp and ran out the saloon. Her feet ached as her heels began to slow her down and made small prints in earth below her.

All she knew, that she forgot, it was a full lunar eclipse outside. People cheered as the eclipse went to its full peak.

Cheers erupted everywhere like at a football game when it's a tie and one is going to make the final touchdown.

"Goldie wait!" Scrooge cried as he tried to catch up to her.

"Please Scroogey! Stay away from me! Go away!" she said and a blast of ice came through and ice erupted from the ground.

His eyes widened as he began to duck and jump out of the ice's way, hitting the ground with a huge thump and earning himself a bruise.

She gasped as it nearly hit Scrooge. People were yelling at the beau and screaming.

"Scary! Monster! The Devil. The Ice Queen of Dawson."

She began to run down the dirt road as small flickers of ice were everywhere.

"Goldie!" Scrooge yelled but she kept running. Ignoring the voice and paying attention to the roaring winds.

Scrooge began after her, one way after another. He kept repeating her name over and over but nothing would make her change her mind.

Usually, they'd both love a bit of adventure and daring action but for Goldie, for once, it was too dangerous for any of them to handle themselves.

Goldie came near a huge river as she looked around. It looked like there was no other way round besides crossing it for another 10 mile radius.

She began to make a jump for it, letting her body bear the icy, shattering water. Surprisingly, nothing happened. She turned to see that ice had surrounded her like a small militia.

She took another step into the river and again, gave her another path to cross. She looked around to see Dawson. A home full of memories and joy in the Gold Rush. Not anymore.

She shook her head and ran across it, leaving a trail of ice behind. She can't and won't look back of everything she had caused.

"Goldie!" he yelled. Scrooge began to slip and tumble onto the ice and landed face first.

His vision was blurred but he could see, in his mind, a clear visual of Goldie running towards hills and mountain tops around Dawson.

 _Part One of_ _Three_


	11. The Ice Queen of Dawson pt 2

He stood up and looked around. Goldie was no where to be found.

He felt a small snowflake on his bill, cold yet soft like. Like a chilly December day only it wasn't December at all. It was May.

"There's snow everywhere on an eclipse!" one yelled as they pointed towards the sky.

People swarmed and began to panic. A rage erupted from the crowd as some people began to punch each other, blood oozing from their noses or mouths.

"Glittering Goldie cursed us all!" another yelled.

Scrooge looked at the madness. Of course it was snowing. Of course Goldie was the cause of it but why does this have to ascend into anarchy?

Scrooge felt a huge rush of cold wind. Yes he felt many harsh winters before. In Scotland and here in America but this was longer and harder.

He felt snow brush like a paintbrush, soft but rough upon his whiskers and ice beginning to form on the grass. People tumbled as the ice began to be slippery and harder to walk on.

One miner came up and yelled. "Are we going to let this winter happen because of a woman? No! Lets get that Ice Queen and destroy her!"

People in the crowd cheered as they carefully, went towards homes and brought out spears, guns, and torches. Along with the blankets and coats as well.

Scrooge looked at the people and back to Goldie. Of course he can't let them kill her. She'd kill them first before they knew it. She was Goldie O'Gilt after all but who knows what might happen if she didn't.

Scrooge knew one thing. He had to get to Goldie himself before everyone in Dawson did.

000

 _Pick Ax... Check. Coat... Check... Food... Check._

Scrooge hastily put as many essentials as he could in a small pack that he has. He always used it for any adventure he goes on.

Only he doesn't even know where is he going. She could be anywhere in the mountains.

"Ah gotta find her before anyone else does. What does she always say to me? You're Scrooge McDuck!"

He settled off for the cold, dead climate and settled off.

000

It was harder than he thought. Trees were caked with snow like icing on pastries and dripping with hanging icicles on each end of their branches.

"Goldie!" he yelled as he struggled in the snow a bit more.

"Come out wherever yer are! Look Ah'm sorry and Ah didn't mean to cause this but come on out!"

He tripped down a small ice path and took a tumble down a hill and bumped into a tree. Snow began to fall onto him.

"Curse me kilts." he muttered as he brushed off the snow on his shoulders. He looked down to see small gloves.

They were the exact same gloves Goldie wore when they last saw each other.

Now to notice, she didn't have any coats, warm furs, food or anything but she was trained by him so she might be fine on her own.

What was he thinking! He can't just leave her like that! That's like if he was bad as she was.

Scrooge pocketed the gloves. Underneath the gloves, was a small ice trail. Scrooge brushed it and the trail of ice was thicker and lighter.

He brought out his pick ax and made a small trail on the ice to remind him what to follow if he ever got lost.

 _Hours later_

Evening began to settle in as he still followed the ice trail. It was getting darker and colder every step he took.

He sneezed as ice began to hang from his beak. He yanked them off and began to find a small cave where he could settle for.

He stopped in his tracks to hear singing. Not any ordinary singing but a voice that can outshine all of Dawson itself.

He turned around the corner and what his eyes saw can't regain to his reality.

In reality, there was a huge ice mansion around these parts. Neat structure was used. It was solid and can hold nearly 1000 people.

Ice covered the top and bottom layers. Even small decals made some appearances.

He gaped in awe. A structure that can never be recreated ever. He came to the front steps of the mansion. He hesitated. He wasn't sure what to do anymore.

He gave a small knock and surprisingly, the door was open. He took a shuddering breath and walked inside.

The inside was nothing compared to the outside part of it. A chandelier hung down towards the floor and a grand staircase was on each side.

"Bless me bagpipes. Goldie what have ye made?"

"Scrooge?"

Goldie came up in her outfit from earlier but it was more slender. It was a pale shade of white and blue combined. Her hair was done in a flowing ponytail with small crystals embedded in it. Small ice earrings hung from her ears.

Scrooge took a small gulp from seeing Goldie like this. Can her magic do this too?

"Goldie!" he managed to sputter out. "Ya look... Different. And this... It's beyond words Goldie girl."

She smirked. "Thanks. I never knew what I could ever do."

She rose up a few stairs to keeps a safe distance but Scrooge also came up.

"Look from wot happened back at..."

"No no," she said. "It was mine. I shouldn't have bursted out like that." she rubbed her hands. Ice began to spark up. "You should leave."

"Ah came here fer a reason O'Gilt. I didn't freeze me tail off, almost got frostbite, and could have died and not came here at all." he said.

"Please just leave." she said.

"No Goldie. Like Ae said. Ah came here fer a reason. We're both going back ta Dawson and we're gonna fix this!"

"We're?" Goldie said, arching an eyebrow at him. "What power do you have to stop all of this!"

Scrooge ran up to her. They both stood feet apart.

"Ah said we have to leave. We can fix this." he whispered.

"Oh believe me. It's not that bad..."

"Goldie people are rioting." he interrupted.

"What?" she said as she took a step back. Her back was against the wall as Scrooge came closer. "It's cold and freezing. People are beginning to hunt you down and to kill you to stop it."

He began to try to hold her wrist but she took it behind her back.

"Please make it stop." he whispered as he stroked her cheek.

Goldie looked up at him. He was pleading for an answer for something. She broke that gaze.

"I can't. I don't know how." she finally said.

"If ye can leave me for dead in a dessert, leave me in the Artic Circle and navigate the Atlantic, ya can unfreeze a while city."

She went out of his lock and pushed him. "I can't McDuck. Leave now. I don't want to hurt you. No matter how hard I broke your heart, you have to leave. Go somewhere else, find a new girl. Someone better than me."

He couldn't believe his ears. Of all the words she could have said, she had said them.

His face turned to more anger. "Ah'm not leaving ye ta die Goldie. Yer coming with me whether ye like it or not."

She shook her head. She ran up the stairs. Scrooge wasn't going down with a fight. Goldie ran faster until she was cornered into a room.

"Come on please! Come back home!"

Dawson was no longer home to her. She was now an outcast; exile.

I'm such a fool. I can never be free from this.

"O'Gilt please unfreeze Dawson."

She clenched her hand. Not again.

"I can't okay!" she yelled.

A blast of ice came from the palm of her hand and went around the room. One blast came at Scrooge and aimed it in the center of his chest, on his heart.

He took a groan of pain and collapsed onto the floor. He clutched his heart as there was a slight cold jab but it was shook off.

Goldie gasped as she came down towards Scrooge.

"Scrooge?" she said as she looked at the duck on the floor.

"Ae'm fine. Just a small scrape that's all."

"No your hurt. You have to leave now." she whispered.

Before Scrooge got a chance to argue, the ice door was knocked down and an angry mob of people were there, cold and angry.

"Get her!" one screamed as they began near the Ice Queen.

Goldie panicked and left Scrooge on the floor, cold and alone. Everyone ignored him as they began up the stairs.

Scrooge felt a shudder of cold air in his body. He saw ice appear on his whiskers and cold air leave his mouth. He began to shake it off but he fell to the floor as another rush of ice took him over. He wasn't over just yet. He began to climb the stairs despite if he freezes.

Goldie rushed up the stairs until she was on the last floor. Two men with guns and a mob came at her. One shot at her but an ice crystal blocked its path.

She looked up and saw that another began to fire. With a flick of her wrist, she began to raise another crystal up to her aid.

It continued as the grudge against gun and crystal continued. As one began to fire again, she raised another crystal until he got his back to the wall and a crystal was at his throat.

The other tried to aim but she raised another one and it began to push out towards the end of the mansion.

The mob stood there in horror as their men began to fall. Scrooge made his final way up the stairs and saw Goldie fighting for herself.

"Goldie..." he said in a faint whisper as ice formed on his hands, making it impossible to move his hands.

Even though the mob didn't hear it, Goldie did. She stopped everything, the crystals and ice and everything. Even the mob stopped to see what's happening.

"Oh my god Scrooge." she said in a faint whisper as she saw Scrooge looking pale and weak.

Time seemed to stop as Scrooge's eye lids fell heavy and walked slower. She ran to him as he began to fall down onto the icy floor.

"Scrooge?" she whispered as she felt his breath slow down and tears formed in her eyes.

"Take care of yerself Goldie girl. Stop the winter please. For...me..."

One of the gunman lifted his pistol and aimed it at Goldie.

 _Part Two of Three_


	12. The Ice Queen of Dawson pt3

With the last of his strength, he lifted himself up and make a barrier between Goldie.

A shade of icy blue formed around Scrooge's entire body and turned him to icy stone. The bullet hit him and it ricochet off him. Air came out of his beak as his eyes were glued with salvation.

Goldie gasped as she came to his aid.

"Scrooge... Please no..." she said as she held his frozen face. She took a shuddering breath. "No..." she sobbed as the only thing that made her happy was gone.

Everyone went quiet. No one said a word as they saw the lady distraught.

It was like the for what seemed like a long time that it went on. Out of the blue, a warm glow came from the frozen duck. He shook himself free from his ice as it went away.

Goldie stopped sobbing as she saw Scrooge there, giving a cheeky smile.

He wiped the running makeup on her face.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again." she said.

"Okay okay!" he said as she squeezed him.

"But why did you do that? After all I did... You must hate me...

He smiled. "Ah love ya."

Goldie looked up. Small pieces of ice came back to her palm. "Love." she whispered.

There had been many types of love in her life but this type of love made her feel affection and cared for.

She ran outside with Scrooge behind her and the entire crowd behind her.

On the outside, snow and ice began to float into mid-air, rising above. Flowers and streams began to move again and warm air came to a rush.

All of the ice and snow came into the shape of a snowflake and with a flick of her wrist, it scattered away, like salt dissolving.

She turned around to look at Scrooge. "Ya did it." he said. "Ah knew ye..."

She smacked her lips against his. He was taken aback but returned the kiss. Everyone whooped and cheered as they saw the couple kis

"Thanks." she said as she took his hand and went back to Dawson.


	13. She's WHAT! part one

Goldie woke up, nauseated and pale as she vomited again for the third day in a row. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and her nightgown was all crumpled.

She didn't know what was happening to her. She wasn't sick of anything she knew or anything like that!

Scrooge knocked on the door.

"Are ya okay? You've been in there for half an hour now!" he said.

"Yeah I'm..." she began to vomit again. "Fine! Just peachy!" she added sarcastically. Of course she wasn't fine! She was throwing up for Pete's sake!

"Ya don't seem fine." Scrooge said as he opened the door. He caught a whiff of the aroma and gagged.

"How long has this been going?" he asked as he gave Goldie a glass of water to rinse her mouth.

"I don't know. Maybe three days now I guess." she said as she rinsed

"Ya aren't sick or anything like that. No symptoms at all." he said, feeling her forehead. "Strange."

"I'm fine Scrooge. Just a virus that's it." she waved it off.

"Goldie this is the third day in a row. Ah'm not convinced that..."

"I'm fine. End of story okay?!" she snapped.

Scrooge was taken aback from her attitude. For a moment, she was alright. Now she looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"Okay then. If yer fine, meet me by the creek outside. Ae have work there today." he said as he left the bathroom.

She nodded, only in response to another vomit noise.

000

Goldie began to struggle with the simplest things that she could have done before.

Instead of selling Scrooge like she usually would on adventures, she kept him near her and for some support. She felt weak after a day's work, she had weird cravings, cramps and of course, the vomiting.

Scrooge just had enough.

"Goldie yer sick. Admit it!" he said on the eighth day she threw up.

"Am not! I told you it's just a virus." she said as she rinsed her mouth.

"Ah saw yer patterns of the week! They are not what you regularly do!"

"Maybe change is good." she said.

"You don't eat pickles with jam and mustard mixed together on a regular basis O'Gilt." he said.

"Okay so maybe that's different but after all I'm fine," she said. "By any chance do we have beef covered in chocolate?"

Scrooge was just disgusted. Was she trying to gross him out because if she was, it was working.

"Um no." he said.

"But I need it!" she whined as she clung to his jacket.

Even now Goldie was beginning to question herself as well. She didn't know why she was acting like this either.

Then something just snapped into her mind. She missed her cycle a few days ago when she started vomiting. She started having cravings and hormonal mood swings of what she wanted for sometime now.

Am I... No I can't. The last time we... Crap we didn't use it!

"Goldie are you okay? Ya seem pale." he said as he waved a hand over her frozen face.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine.'' she said but still might not get over the fact that she doesn't believe that could happen this early.

She had to get confirmation.


	14. She's WHAT! part two

Early before Scrooge woke up, she began to get dressed and head down to Dawson where she would find the doctor in the town.

Personally, she liked to take care of herself. Whenever it's a cold, she just made some tea. If she had a huge cut, she'd stitch it back up.

She looked around and saw the place where the doctor usually worked.

Goldie came up to the door and gave a small knock. No one came to answer the door. She tried again. No answer.

At this point, she had enough. She banged on the door. People watched from afar and glared. She really didn't care. She just needed the doctor.

"Woah woah woah! Easy there miss!" said a duck around the same age as Goldie but maybe a year or two older. She had curly strawberry hair that hung barely on her shoulders and pale blue, comforting eyes. She wore a doctor's lab coat and a brown smock underneath.

"Oh yeah. Er sorry." she said as she rubbed her shoulder. "So you're the doctor?"

The duck gave a small smile. "A nurse but I can help you if that's what you need."

Goldie nodded. The nurse opened the door and they both entered in. The room was small and quaint with a small candle on a table and another door where the office is.

"Since your our first one, I can give you a small examination and send you on your way." the nurse said, guiding Goldie to the examination room.

"Please do." Goldie said.

They skipped the small waiting room and headed towards the examination room. It was a lot larger than the waiting room. Cots were in order with small tables next to them. Some bedsheets were crumpled and unmade and one even had a strong scent of blood.

Goldie was used to seeing blood. Either on her adventures or whenever Scrooge got hurt, which was a lot. This time, it made her nauseous and she felt like she was about to throw up her dinner.

"Are you okay miss?" the nurse asked.

"Where's somewhere I can puke?" she said.

"Oh you poor miss! Here take this water and saltine and sit down. It'll soothe your stomach."

Goldie obliged and sat down on a freshly made cot. She nibbled at the saltine and ignored the water.

The nurse took a stood from another table and put it next to Goldie. She sat next to her, pulling out all her medical equipment.

"So what seems to be wrong? Fever? Loss of blood? Prem..."

"I think I'm pregnant." she blurted out.

The nurse paused for a nanosecond.

"Are you sure? You might be getting symptoms for another cycle.'' she said.

"I didn't get my cycle when I started vomiting. My partner also pointed out cravings and mood swings that I denied." Goldie said.

The nurse nodded patiently. "Well if your last cycle was last month and you didn't get it and you're vomiting, having mood swings, and cravings, then you're pregnant."

Goldie nodded silently. The nurse gave her a packet of saltines and a paper, written on what information was needed for the ducklings birth certificate, and of course, a paper confirming she was pregnant.

As she left, she didn't even know how to react. Should she be happy? Should she be sad? Should she be mad at herself for not thinking about protecting herself and now she was going to drag Scrooge along with it because it was his child too?

She sat down on the steps, frustrated on what was happening. She is young to be a mother! She's not very good with kids much. She doesn't know a single thing about being a parent heck let alone that on top of everything, She and Scrooge aren't even married.

She took the paper that confirmed that she was pregnant. She began to delicately fold it and into her pants pocket, along with the information. She took a bite out of a saltine and walked towards White Agony.

000

Scrooge looked outside into the rising sun. He woke up as Goldie left and was waiting for her to get back so they can get ready for mining.

"Where is that lassie? Ah swear she has been gone fer an hour now." he muttered.

At last, he saw a small shape of a familiar duck coming near the claim.

Goldie trudged up the steps, fiddling with her fingers. She knew if she didn't tell him, he'd be furious and worse if the child wasn't his but she had only been with Scrooge.

But then she wondered how he would react. Would it be mixed? Would he leave or stay? What if he could hurt her.

He's Scrooge McDuck. He can handle a little kid can he?

"Goldie? O'Gilt answer me!" Scrooge said as he was next to Goldie. She gave a small squeak as she controlled herself.

"Oh I'm fine." she said. "I just went to town."

Scrooge eyed her. "If ya went ta town, ya would have bought something. Ae don't see anything."

"Can we please talk about it inside? To be safe?" she pleaded.

"Safe about wot? Yer acting strange again Goldie Girl." he said, suspicious.

Goldie's face was burning hot as she started to sweat. She felt dizzy as her mind swirled of many possibilities of how can she say the words I'm pregnant.

She collapsed to the ground, knowing this wasn't her but did she have anything else better to do? No of course not.

"Goldie!" he said as he caught his partner before she could collapse completely.

"I'm fine I'm fine!" she repeated.

"Let's get ya back before anything else happens." he said as he helped her up the rest of the way up the creek and hill.

"I can walk myself you know?" she said as she released from his grip.

"Well ya just collapsed and ye have dizziness so ya need help." he said as they entered inside the claim.

"I'm Goldie O'Gilt I can handle this myself." she said.

"Of course here we go again for the hundredth time!" Scrooge said as he sat down on a table. "Ye can't obviously do everything yerself."

"Oh said the man who wears spats to cover up his scars and who always gets hurt and denies it?" she quipped.

"That's different!" he said. "Ye don't know everything!"

"Oh yeah? You don't know what you did me you mangy flea bitten no good varmint sourdough!" she growled.

He laughed. "What did Ah do..." he was taken off guard when she gave an abrupt kiss. She needed him to be quiet.

She didn't know how to react to the news herself again. Should she wait until they both calmed down or say it now to release tension.

"I'm pregnant..." she managed.

Anger sizzled out of his head as he tried to process all of this. How did this happen? Of course he knew how it did but... He remembered.

The Paris Catacombs. A night that they went to Paris, France to find graves which turned to be a night stay for themselves. Goldie led him into a room that they didn't come out for a long time.

"I'm not lying Scrooge," she said. She began to take her confirmation paper and showed it to him. "I am pregnant and it's your kid too."

Scrooge took the paper, which was all folded and crumpled in some places. He looked back at Goldie and mentally face palmed himself. Why hadn't he noticed the symptoms of morning sickness? Duh!

He let those thoughts go and a wide grin erupted on his face. Without warning, he lifted Goldie up into a large twirl.

"Scrooge!" she yelled as she laughed. Pots and pans went all over the place. Finally they came to their bedroom and sat on Scrooge's bed.

He pressed his forehead to hers. Their hands intertwined as they enjoyed the soft moment between them.

He placed a hand on her still flat but beginning to round stomach. "Are ye actually sure it's mine?"

She chuckled. "One, we don't joke about that and two, yes it is."

He chuckled as well but it fainted "Ae don't think Ah'll be good enough for the wee one."

Goldie gave him a light punch on the back.

"Oww." he said rubbed his shoulders.

"You're Scrooge McDuck! You'll do fine!" she laughed. "I mean this is going to be a challenge for the both of us!"

He laughed. "Ah already know she's going ta be like her mother."

"She?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah always felt better with younger girls." he admitted.

She gave a small kiss on his whiskers. "You're gonna be fine. Relax."

She nuzzled into his shoulder as she gave him a lazy smile. Her eyes closed as she gave a small sigh and dazed off to sleep.

Scrooge smiled as he saw his partner and the small bump that was growing. He leaned and gave the small bump a kiss. Goldie smiled as she put his hand over her stomach and put hers over as well.

He gave Goldie a kiss on her forehead and they both drifted into sleep.


	15. SvtFoE Eclipsa's Trial AU

**A/N: Just a small drabble of spy stuff and hints of Star vs the Forces of Evil. Sorry, Scrooge won't make an appearance but as a flashback.**

The courtroom was dark and dreary as almost the color brown took dominate of all the furniture, walls and roof. At the end was a long jury table with four seats, the one in the middle being the highest. In the middle, was a lonely stand and chair with a small glass of water that has been refilled.

A woman, about her late fifties, came in and settled down in the highest chair. She wore a royal purple dress that came all the way down to the floor. Her grey hair was styled into a neat bun that came to the middle of her head. She wore thick black squared glasses that pressed up against the brim of her beak. In her hands, she held a golden file that should be kept and locked.

Another came in. Another duck with fair tan feathers and a scared expression on his face to realize this is his first time holding a trial. He wore a yellow business shirt with a loose purple tie and a cape that came down to the knees.

Another came but not a duck. His beak was hooked and wore big, thin squared glasses. A small, yellow hat was placed on his head and wore a green work shirt with a small brown vest that opened up along with brown slacks.

The last duck seemed older than the lady. He had greying sides on each side on his head and they stick out. He wore rounded glasses on the brim of his beak and a brown grey lab coat that came to his knees. Accompanied with a white, buttoned shirt with a black tie and pen to support it.

A last duck came but she was not part of the jury. Instead, she was the accused. She had golden hair, kept and tamed into a ponytail as the top of her hair was curled. Her green eyes looked around the room, seeing what she can do to escape this place but her hands and feet were shackled up and only a key can take it apart.

"Alright we call this meeting to an order for the case of Agent O'Gilt vs the Agency." the lady said, peering at the file. "Agent Gearloose, would you mind reading off what has Agent O'Gilt has done?" she said, looking at the one with the hat.

Agent Gearloose nodded. "Of course 22. Agent Goldie O'Gilt has been accused of abandonment and retreat of mission. On top of that, is accused of betraying the Agency and has been working for F.O.W.L."

"I never..." the accused said.

"You hold your tongue O'Gilt!" Agent 22 said.

"Oh Bentina don't cause anymore drama then what where here for." Agent O'Gilt chuckled.

Agent 22, or Bentina, growled and narrowed her eyes at O'Gilt, mad about this agent using her real name.

"Yay! A real trial!"

Bentina looked behind her to see a duckling, dressed in a purple skirt that came to her knee and a pink work shirt and blue vest. On her curly short hair, was a small pink bow.

"Webby! Not now!" she said, face palming herself.

"Let tha girl here Agent 22. She might need the practice fer when she gets older." the older duck with grey hair said.

Agent 22 looked at her granddaughter and back to her confidant.

"You might be right Director Von Drake. She can stay."

Webby smiled. "Finally! I get to see the agency do a real trial!"

Bentina gave a small smile and then her face turned serious. "Today we are all here to decide the fate of Agent Goldie O'Gilt. She has been accused of abandonment of mission and betrayal to the Agency."

She turned to the tan, scared duck. "Agent Crackshell-Cabrera, what is the punishment for the verdict?"

The tan duck stood up, and took a shaky breath. "The...the punishment could be life of imprisonment, memory wipe, crystallization, or death."

The jury nodded solemnly. Agent 22 brought out a stack of files from beneath her and put it on the table.

"This is the evidence we have collected for Agent O'Gilt's file. All the missions and alliances she has made to secondary sources like articles and folk stories. We have to sort them in order from when she started to now." Agent 22 said.

"How long is this going to be exactly?" Goldie said, raising a finger.

"As long at it takes. You know you have committed a very serious crime." Agent 22/Bentina said.

"Vell everyone grab a pile. We have a lot work to do now." Von Drake said, taking a huge stack.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to say this but can there be a faster way? I want to take in the Lie or Truth."

Everyone gasped at the accused. No one has ever ordered this type of trial before. Usually they would want to take the jury's time and take in the scenery before imprisonment.

"Are you sure?" Agent Crackshell-Cabrera asked. "This could cause serious damages. If you try to hide..."

"Fenton I am tired of waiting for my sentence," she said. He gasped. She did not say his name. "If it means imprisonment or death, I don't care honestly. I will give you the truth and only the truth."

Fenton looked up at Bentina who sighed. "Gyro, please bring out the new version of the Lie or Truth Director Von Drake and you have been working on."

Gyro nodded and left the courtroom. A few minutes the door busted open and came in a caravan.

It was large and thin like a caravan with brown paint and a pink curtain there. It wheeled its way down the courtroom and in front of the jury.

"That's the new version of Lie and Truth?" Webby asked, perplexed. "Seems bigger than what I thought."

Her granny smiled. "Things aren't always as they seem."

Gyro pulled the curtains aside and there sat a box. It was the size and shape of a rubix cube. Colors like red, white, yellow, blue, green and orange were on each side like the puzzle was solved.

"Isn't that a rubix cube?" Webby asked.

"What? No! This is the Lie or Truth."

Agent 22 pressed the center of the blue area. All the colors minus white began to shuffle like in the middle of a puzzle. On the white side, a red eye appeared.

" _Prepare for judgement!"_ the cube declared.

"The rules are simple." Agent 22 said. "Each member of the Agency will ask one question and the accused must answer."

She threw the cube in the air and it stayed, floating.

 _"To all who seek the path of knowledge, listen well to this decree. You know what is needed. Surrender an oath of truth to me."_

The eye turned into a small hole, big enough for the pinky to go through.

"I swear." Agent 22 said.

"I swear." said Agent Gearloose.

"I swear." said Director Von Drake.

"I uh.. Swear?" said Agent Crackshell-Cabrera.

"I swear." said Agent O'Gilt.

After the swear oath finished, the hole turned back into an eye.

 _Let the trial begin._

The cube turned a light on Goldie. She winced at the harsh lights being flashed at her.

"Goldie O'Gilt, did you go into dangerous zone off your missions to create more missions for the agency?" Director Von Drake asked.

The cube flashed a beam down at Goldie and saw herself in the past, running to a F.O.W.L member, blowing a raspberry and being pursued. Then a whole squad from the agency had to take down the opponent.

"Yes," she said finally. "I did but for the record, if it's not a mission if there is no danger. No danger equals no fun."

 _Truth_ the box said.

Gyro held a notepad and wrote Accused is more dangerous in solo missions than squad mission.

Webby scoffed. "So what? I agree with her. We need danger in our lives.

"Agent Gearloose, the next question is yours." Agent 22 said.

He smiled. "Cube, show me Agent O'Gilt's archive will you?"

The cube flipped and out came a new beam. Goldie was standing there with a duck that was a head taller. He looked handsome with black tamed hair and a curly mustache that any lady would want to twirl. Not in Goldie's case since she looked disgusted.

"Did you or did you not abandon your partner Agent Dan and compromised missions just to elope with Agent McDuck, not to mention it is against the rules for agents to have relationships with each other and had an illegitimate daughter?" Gyro asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Goldie in the beam ran away from her old partner and ran to a duck who was about the same size as her and had bushy whiskers. He wore a bowler hat and a bronx derby. She leaped into his arms as her skirt floated as they embraced.

Soon after, a baby appeared in her arms as they both cooed over the small bundle.

Goldie smiled and had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Hey Scrooge. Hi Opal." she said faintly.

She cleared her throat. "Yes I did elope with Agent McDuck and had a daughter but can you blame me? It's actually adorable when he gets mad."

 _Truth again._ The box declared.

Webby awwed but saw Gyro write, Accused is tended to elope and fall for Scots. Never leave her alone for a minute. 

"Come on Goldie!" Webby muttered.

"Agent Crackshell-Cabrera, the third..."

"Did you actually take more gear then what was needed on each mission?" he asked.

Goldie arched an eyebrow as the agency looked at him.

"She only had a pick ax and poison on each mission Agent Crackshell-Cabrera!" Von Drake said.

"Oh yeah uh I want to take my question back." the latino agent said.

 _There are no take backs in trial._

A new beam showed a weaponry with laser beams, guns, and more equipment.

"Well like the director said, I only had a pick ax and poison. Now there is the occasion that I take a whip but that's when I go on partner missions with McDuck." Goldie said.

 _Truth_

Gyro began to write Only takes two or three weapons. Meaning she doesn't take much effort.

"What is wrong with you!" Webby whispered to Gyro. "She's one of the most advanced spies in the agency and only brings two weapons! For shame Gyro!"

"Webby sit down! The trial isn't over!" Agent 22 said.

Webby sighed as she took her seat.

"Goldie." Bentina said.

Goldie looked up at the older duck. The senior agent had a stern but soft expression on her face no matter how hard it looks.

"Are you sorry for what you have done?" Agent 22 said.

Goldie looked up. Was she sorry that she abandoned agents and partners in the past? Was she sorry she eloped with a partner? Was she sorry that it was her fault she got pregnant and had a baby?

"No," she said with sturdy eyes and a blank expression. "I'm not."

The entire jury erupted in outrage. All except Von Drake. Gyro flipped to another blank page and wrote in bloody red letters, guilty.

"That settles it! Fenton, grab your crystal laser and crystallize her." Agent 22 said. Fenton nodded and grabbed the laser. The bulb gave a light blue glow at the agent.


	16. SvtFoE Eclipsa's Trial Au pt 2

"Woah wait! I haven't asked my question." Goldie said.

"Wait what?" Fenton said.

Gyro and Bentina laughed. "She can't ask us!"

"Um sorry but she can," Webby said. "Granny said so in the rules didn't she Director?"

Von Drake nodded. "Since we haven't ostracized her yet she is still part of the agency and each member can ask one question."

Goldie cleared her throat, and took a deep breath.

"What happened to Scrooge and what did you do to my daughter?"

The jury gasped at the light was hit to them.

"Um I don't know." Gyro said.

"We didn't do anything with Opal." Bentina said.

"I feel offended now." Fenton said.

 _Too bad. Everyone LIED!_

The courtroom dissolved and they were now placed in a huge red box, that was closing in.

"What happened? We told the truth!" Fenton said, nervously.

 _Are you sure?_

The box shuddered and walls began to cave in.

"Guys spit it out!" Webby yelled.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Agent 22 said. The room rumbled. "Tha box seems ta differ!" Von Drake said.

Goldie stared at them, anger and hate in her eyes. How can they hide and lie from this!

"We aren't on trial!" Gyro argued.

 _If you rather die than tell, I can work with that._

The walls from the side and top began to close in quickly. Bentina and Gyro took out lasers but couldn't open up the walls. Fenton tried to push but without his suit, he couldn't do anything. Ludwig tried to blast their way out but the process came faster then what the could manage.

"Bentina! Ludwig! Shut it off!" Gyro cried.

"Ya know we can't do that!"

"We took an oath!"

"Ugh this is so unfair!" Webby said. All the adults attention turned to the girl. "You enforce the agency laws to protect for better or worse but you don't follow them! How can you say that Goldie has done the same if you did this too. How can you say she is the villain she is?"

Fenton couldn't handle it. "We took Scrooge on a dangerous mission and got rid of Opal sorry!"

 _Truth_!

The box became the courtroom again. They all groaned and stretched.

"Intern! What the Duck?!" Gyro screamed.

"I'm sorry! I can't handle it! Professor please tell her!"

Ludwig sighed and nodded. "Goldie, we sent Scrooge on a mission after we discovered this relationship and you went to Wrongway. We sent him in a Timeless Demon Dimension mission and haven't heard anything yet."

The beam showed Scrooge entering a portal and the portal closing. It did not reopen.

"As for your daughter, your ex-partner, Agent Dan, he wanted nothing to do with your half Scottish daughter. We couldn't do anything. It was dangerous for us to raise a child in such circumstances. F.O.W.L would eventually find out that Opal is the daughter of agents working here. So we put her up for adoption and didn't hear from her since."

The beam showed Dan pushing a baby away and a hooded agent, putting Opal in front of an adoption center and leaving her there.

Goldie was speechless. How can the agency do this? How can they have the heart to get rid of a baby?

 _Agent O'Gilt has been found guilty on the crimes she had committed. However, the Agency is found guilty of tampering with agent histories and child abandonment. This concludes the trial. You all have some problems to deal with._

The cube disappeared and turned back into a rubix cube and landed in Agent 22 hands.

"I should have known." she said.

"What?" the jury said.

She walked towards Goldie. "For once, I actually believe you," she turned to look at the jury. "Goldie's daughter and Scrooge's disappearance should be here, in the Agency's archive's but they're gone."

"Wait? This was a set up?" Gyro realized.

"Ya were planning this?!" Von Drake asked.

"Actually hehe, we both were." Webby said, going near her grandmother.

"We knew some part of the Agency was hiding something and we were right." Agent 22 said.

"You lied to them!" Webby accused.

"We had no choice!" Fenton said.

"Can you imagine if F.O.W.L found out about this child? She could've been in danger everyday!" Von Drake said.

"This isn't right Goldie is..."

Webby turned around and saw Goldie. She gave Goldie a small smile and aimed a laser at her.

Goldie held her breath but only the handcuffs were taken off. She rubbed them as they were sore and welting.

"You are innocent. You are an advanced spy, lover, and mother. You have to find them again. Now go." Webby said.

Goldie didn't hesitate. She bursted out the courtroom as a free lady. We was off to find Scrooge and Opal. No matter how long it took.


	17. Mermaid AU

The waves were calm for once on a sunny day on the Atlantic Ocean. It seems like above the water seemed like a great day for a gentle, nice sail.

Under the water was a whole different story.

Like above, it was peaceful and warm but rouge in a way.

The Atlantic Coven is known to be one of the most dangerous covens of all time. On nights, ships sail in and are never heard from again and another because of one mermaid.

Goldie O'Gilt was known as the Star of the North. She was beyond the standard of beauty of what was expected.

She was an old fashioned, feisty beauty. Golden hair that she could maintain only in a ponytail, a gold tail that glitters everywhere with a gold conch shell bra, and green eyes that can hypnotize you into her bidding. No one stood a chance against her in anything.

She was rumored to kill another mermaid with her bare hands but there was no evidence to prove it. She was an adventurous and rebellious spirit that no one could tame. Not even her sister.

"Goldie come on! You have to get to your lesson! Mom will be mad again!" her sister, Ruby pleaded as they were both in their room.

Goldie looked at her sister. She was getting a brown bag ready with a sharp dagger.

"Oh come on Ruby! I heard rumors that a ship is going to sail by any minute." she said. "I need to get one close look at them before they leave!"

Humans were rare and some say they were dangerous because many mermaids had died just trying to get to one. Some who did succeed, were left emotionally scarred. So humans were scared of mermaids and vice versa.

"And you're bringing a dagger along?" Ruby raised an eye brow.

"Who knows if I have to defend myself Ruby."

"You'll get in trouble again! Just don't go! I get in trouble for knowing!".Ruby pleaded.

"Then don't know. It's that simple." Goldie replied.

Ruby groaned. "If you don't come back soon just don't expect excuses." Ruby swam out of the room.

Goldie smirked. She won't get captured at all and she knows that. She has this gorgeous singing voice that can attract any species into what she pleases. Humans might be the easiest one yet on her bucket list.

Goldie brought her bag and swam out of her window. It wasn't that small either way. She began to swim up, towards the surface of the ocean.

000

Scrooge McDuck stared out to see, gazing out on the almost evening sky. Pink and purple dashed the sky as the sun began to set.

People cheered as a bottle of whisky was opened and bagpipes started to play a cheerful song that made everyone dance. Scrooge smiled and tapped his foot along. His band of pirates got another adventure and loot from a forbidden island so what better to do than celebrate.

Yet Scrooge wanted to stay out this time. Yes it was a grand victory but he might as well enjoy the view.

"Scrooge come on and celebrate! We finally did it!" Scrooge looked up to see his sister Matilda there, next to him.

"Love ta Matilda but Ah might as well stay out of it. Too much whiskey. Can't stand the flavor."

Matilda laughed. "Tell that to Hortense. She almost tried ta get a whisky herself."

"Ya can say that again." Hortense said as she plopped down with her siblings. "Matilda wouldn't even let me have a taste."

"You're too young." Matilda said.

"Ah'm not!" she flared.

"Girls calm down. Don't fight!" Scrooge yelled.

The sisters quickly apologized. Matilda left as Hortense was with Scrooge.

"Did ya hear mermaids live near the Atlantic?" Hortense said, gazing at the view.

"That's just a story. It's not real like when mummy used to say it." he said.

"But it could be. Scroogey, you might as well be killed by one of those rapscallion devils by their pretty voices and their devilish charisma." she said "Ya never know Scroogey."

She left Scrooge, staring at the sunset.

000

She felt the fresh air sink into her wet skin. She saw a brown ship that was visible to her. The rumor was true apparently.

She swam towards it and stayed near the end dock of the ship. It stopped for an abrupt moment and Goldie took her chance at jumping on it and near a small wooden plank that was there.

She began to start a sweet, mellow sound but someone caught her gaze and broke her song.

A young duck, perhaps her age, was talking to some young ladies and they both left. Goldie jumped up another wooden plank to get a better, closer look.

He looked like a pirate, captain maybe. She guessed on the way he was dressed. White shirt with black pants, ripped in the knee section.

She smirked. Maybe this young duck could be easier than she could imagine.

She sang out a small hymn, low and soft. No response. She tried to sing again; louder and with grace. No response again. She sang louder, with no talent she ever thought she ever had and still no response. What does it take to get his attention?!

The ship was tossed aback and set into flames. Goldie lost grip of her plank but still held on. She didn't know there was a rocky shore up ahead and the only got the people on board with her song instead of the young duck.

"Abandon ship!" one yelled as some got some rafts and began the women, and children.

Scrooge got up in alarm. He saw Matilda and grabbed her and threw her on one of the boats.

"Scrooge!" Matilda yelled as she was caught by a fellow mate.

"Ah'll get Hortense!" Scrooge yelled.

Goldie kept out of the humans view but wanted to see what happens to the duck.

She hoisted herself up to see that the young man was yelling for "Hortense"

"Hortense!" Scrooge yelled as he coughed up from the smog.

"Scrooge!"

He followed the gradually, yelling voice and found Hortense coughing up smoke. He picked up his sister and began running through the deck, seeing if anyone was left behind.

Yelling came from the life boats and all of them were full. Scrooge scanned the boats. Matilda's boat had one seat left.

"Hortense, Ah'm going to throw ye off and Matilda will catch you." He said to his sister.

The ten year old shook her head. "No Scrooge! Yer coming with us."

Scrooge smiled sadly. "Ah'm sorry lassie." No matter how hard she'll throw a fit, he'll find a way to win the argument.

He jumped on and held onto a rope. He swung across the flames and threw Hortense to Matilda.

The young lady threw her arms out and caught the young girl.

"Scrooge ya better have a damn good reason why ye aren't here!" Hortense yelled.

There were no more seats on the life boats. If he got on one of them, it'll be enough for them to tip over and more people will drown.

The ship exploded into flames with Scrooge on board. He toppled over and fell into the water with the debris, head first.

"Scroogey no!" his sisters yelled and cried.

Goldie jumped off before the ship exploded and went under water. Debris from the ship was everywhere in the ocean. The duck was slowly sinking and possibly drowning because either A) he was unconscious or B) he doesn't know how to swim.

Goldie found herself locked in a situation. She can either let the duck died and have her kill or she can save him.

The screams and pleads of his sisters made her mind up. She swam down and found the duck. She grabbed ahold of his shoulders and pressed him towards her body she swam past debris.

A wooden pallet came near her, she grabbed it and as they came up to the surface. She saw that the young duck fluttered his eyes open and groaned but did do anything much but pass out again.

She put the pallet in the water and laid the duck's underarms under the pallet.

Goldie looked around and saw nothing but smoke, smog, and blackness.

 _It's not safe for any of us_

She knew there was a small island south, not very far. Maybe they can take refuge there and maybe a boat can come near or somewhere.

She began to push the duck into a long, long journey.

000

The trip to the coast wasn't that long as she thought.

After one last push, her arms ached. Why did she even agree to this in the first place?

She used her upper arms to lift herself up and then dragged Scrooge along as well.

She took a long gaze at her prey/victim. He looked like a pirate but also had cute, little bushy whiskers and small glasses.

She took a small touch of his skin and they were soft, even though they have been in the water for sometime now.

She began to unbutton his shirt and began to raise her dagger, he can never find out... But he was so cute!

 _Snap out of it O'Gilt! You're losing it! Do it quick!_

She heard a small groan come from the duck and went limp. She stammered and threw her dagger into the ocean. Well so long her kill.

She waited hesitantly until realizing that he drifted out of consciousness again. She sighed in relief.

She can't kill him but she can't let him see her either. He'd kill her as well.

She groaned. Why were these decisions so hard? Just choose one and go!

She brought her head to his chest. She might as well hear if he is alive anyways. She heard a small thump from his chest and was taken aback.

She's heard heartbeats race and thump but this one was no ordinary heartbeat.

It was slow but steady, like after winning a race but for some reason

He was alive and breathing.

Goldie looked at the ocean and back to him. She didn't know what to do.

Usually a bit of singing would help her think. Her voice was unimaginably beautiful si if the sailor woke up, he would be in a trance. Unless if it was back to the ship wreck itself.

She sung a high pitch, sweet and softly then crescendo up its way to a high note unimaginable. She looked at him and back to the ocean.

 _Try... Not to need you so much!_ _You were the one right from the start_ _You're eyes were saying the same!_

Scrooge groaned as he heard a voice that was very unfamiliar but very beautiful.

His eyes tried to get a good look at the fair maiden but only saw a silhouette.

"Scrooge!"

Goldie looked up and saw rustling in the bushes. She looked around and without thinking, dived into the ocean, no longer singing.

Her singing must have attracted them again and founded their brother.

"Scrooge!" Matilda cried as she hugged her brother. "How did ya survive! The chances were millions!"

Scrooge shook his head.

"Are ye alright Scrooge?" Hortense asked as she waved her hands in front of her brother's face.


	18. Mermaid AU pt 2

"Nah. Ah'm fine lassie. It's just this voice! Someone saved me! A lady! Who was she?"

Matilda and Hortense looked at each other. "Um remember? We're the only girls on that ship. There were no other lassies?" Matilda said.

"But that lady had a pretty singing voice! She looked beyond beautiful! Like no other angel before!"

"Scrooge ya drank too much sea water. Ya need real food and not lassies for a while." Hortense mumbled as she and her sister took Scrooge onto their shoulders.

Goldie hid behind a row of rocks and saw the young sailor being carried off. She clutched her chest as her cheeks flushed.

He called her and her voice pretty.

000

All day back home, Goldie couldn't think straight. She bumped into things and sang more and more. If she needed his heart, she might as well aim for it, literally.

Ruby noticed her sister's behavior. She was blushing and singing more.

As Goldie sang the last note beautifully, Ruby came into the room.

"I noticed that you sing a lot more often than normal." Ruby said, eying her sister.

Goldie shrugged. "I sing a lot Ruby. I have to practice."

"Yeah but not when you sing your songs that you save for boys... Oh my gosh it's a boy isn't it!" she squealed.

Goldie rolled her eyes. "I always said I would never fall in love or marry Ruby."

"Yes I know but there's a lot of men around here that have a huge crush on you." Ruby said.

She stuck her tongue out. "I'm not in love and you know it Ruby!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Fine but don't ask why I catch the bouquet!"

Ruby left as Goldie was sitting at her window.

Was she in love after all? She looked up at the glistening water, and swam up.

000

He couldn't get the voice out of his head.

He looked out of the ocean as the moon, high in the night sky. He sighed as he gave his foot a small splash.

He heard water rustling and perked up. Everyone else was asleep and it was way past for him to go to sleep too. He must be hallucinating.

He wasn't at all. Small ripples came where he was from. He peered closely into the water and saw a sliver of gold. Did he? No there's no chance of finding gold.

Underwater, Goldie was right beneath, looking up at the sailor. She looked as he peered down at her. Her breathing stopped. By any chance he found out what he had discovered?

She moved away slowly. Scrooge noticed that it was moving. He waded into the water to catch the gold. Without warning, Goldie slid her tail underneath his legs, making him slip and fall into the water.

"Gah!" he yelled as fell. As his face felt the cool water, his eyes bulged at what they where seeing.

The stories Downy had always told him made them seem real but he knew they were myths but were fun listening.

Goldie pulled his up to the surface again. He gasped for air as his eyes settled on the mermaid.

"Bless me bagpipes mummy wasn't lying." he said.

"So wait. You're telling me that mermaids were a myth to you?" Goldie said finally.

For once, Scrooge looked at the mermaid. Her hair was glistening gold and eyes were deep green. Her golden tail matched her hair and she was a total beau.

"Ae uh... Well um..." he stuttered.

"Well I guess my appearance makes you speechless. I'll take it as a compliment. A stuttering compliment." she said.

"Woah wait a minute! Ah never said anything like that." he said.

"Well you muttered how we weren't a myth."

"So what?" she said.

He groaned and then chuckled. "This must be a dream! Ah must be hallucinating. This will all be gone in tha morning."

Goldie frowned then an idea sparked. She began to sing slowly and sweetly to get his attention. He looked at her, his jaw literally dropping.

"So this isn't a dream."

She smirked as she took a stage bow. "Funny. With the cute accent and the outfit. What next? A top hat?"

He chuckled. "Just five minutes and this starts happening."

She laughed as well. "Yeah probably."

They both sat in silence as they looked in the water.

"Me sister's would be bouncing right now if they found out about a mermaid here." he said.

"Oh so they're the believers?"

He nodded. He actually, for once, felt confident with talking to ladies since he wasn't usually interested in women until he set his grounds right.

"So where do you live?" she asked.

"Scotland but me ship is exploring uncharted territory!" he said, stars in his eyes.

"Really?" she really never knew cartography well but knew she was close with ships and loads of islands

"Yes lassie Ah am." he said.

She smiled as she began to admire his grit. Goodness she was falling for him.

The sun was beginning to rise as pink and yellow marked the sky.

"Well Ah'm getting tired...''

"Wait!" she reached for his hand. He froze in mid-air. "When can I see you again! It's really nice if I see you." she admitted.

He thought for a moment.

"Maybe tomorrow. Same time tomorrow?"

She began to think. She smiled as she brought out her dagger and sliced a sliver of hair. She brought out a diamond shaped necklace with pearls laced over and opened it. She placed it inside and closed it.

"Take this with you for tomorrow. Signal me with this and we can do it again sourdough." she smirked as she began to dive back underwater.

Scrooge looked at the necklace as he cradled it.

"Wait Ah don't know yer name!"

Goldie stopped for a moment. He seemed the type to keep to himself anything.

"Goldie." she said.

He whispered it back to himself. A suitable name for a beau like her.

"Scrooge." he said.

They both shared a small smile. She dove back into the water as he began to admire the necklace, waiting for the night to come again.


	19. Quidditch

"Are ye sure ye going ta be alright? Ya can get hurt out here." Scrooge said. Then he smiled. "Hurt ta lose."

Goldie laughed as she shoved him. "How many times I have told you. I'm the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen."

He laughed. "And what am Ae? Chopped liver?"

They were both in the library as they officially made it their hiding spot. During free period, in between a few classes and after dinner at least five days a week they would come here either to study, talk or even to be with each other.

Nobody has suspected that the perfect Gryffindor would date with the most cunning Slytherin in all of Hogwarts. No one even knew about them dating.

Today was the match. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. A bright sunny day and warm temperature that made it impossible for the perfect match.

Both of them were on the Quidditch team and are both seekers. Goldie wore khaki pants that hugged her thighs and hips tightly, brown knee-high combat boots, and silver kneepads. She wore a green turtleneck with a silver stripe horizontally on her chest with the Slytherin crest on the right. On her back was an emerald cape with O'Gilt in silver letters and the number one.

Scrooge wore as well khaki pants that hung loose but just right on the waist, with black boots and black kneepads. He wore a scarlet turtleneck with a gold stripe across the chest with the Gryffindor crest on the right side. His cape, in golden letters said McDuck and his number, as well was one.

"Yup I guess." she said, rubbing his shoulder. "Better not get hit by a bludger."

He shook his head. "I got struck by ya lassie. It'll be yer fault if Ae lose."

"Why that?" she said, flirting as she began to sit on top of him, straddling him in the process. His cheeks began to heat up as his eyes couldn't avert her gaze.

"Ae um... Well er..." he stuttered as she began to move her beak to his neck and nuzzle him. Her hot breath came to his ear and her arms to his chest.

"Let me win? Just a kiss and a winning match for me." her voice, teasing him as her hands did the same.

He laughed. "Maybe a kiss but not this match. Ah'll make sure of it."

She leaned down as he came up. Their beaks closer and lingering for each other. Goldie's hands near the neck of his shirt, pulling it down.

"Scrooge? Scrooge are ya in here? Professor Coot said ya might be here." said a familiar voice.

Matilda turned the corner to see Goldie sitting on top of Scrooge. Both became red in the face as they saw the young girl there.

Like Scrooge and Goldie, she as well was on the Quidditch team with her position as the Keeper.

Goldie immediately jumped off him and brushed herself off. "Well good luck beating you today." she said, her voice embarrassed of what happened. She immediately left the library without a word spoken.

Scrooge focused his gaze on his sister. "Wot was that fer?"

"Yer gonna be late and with you kissing and having se..."

"It's nothing like that at all! Now come on we have a game ta win."

000

The sun was beginning to burn outside with over thousands of students and staff outside, wearing school clothes in the blistering heat.

Each house (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin) sat in their designated area with their colors wrapped around.

"And here come the Gryffindors! McDuck, McDuck, Barks, Banks Spinner, Rosa, and Young!" Ludwig Von Drake said, over the commentary.

The entire Gryffindor team came out looking all alike, with the robes and boots to match. The crowd cheered and some booed.

"Here are the Slytherins! O'Gilt, De Spell, Heron, Moraine, Beagle, Jack, and Glomgold!" Von Drake said.

They came out with the emerald robes to match. Crowds cheered and booed as they came out.

"Now I want a fair game! No tricks, lies or nothing." said the coach. "Captains shake hands."

Scrooge and Goldie both came down and shook hands. Her eyes were tempting as his tried to be firm.

"Mount your brooms! Three...two...one..."

The sound of the whistle was lost in a roar of the crowd, balls flying in the air, and brooms off the ground and into the air.

"Gryffindor is now in possession with Spinner now intercepted with the Quaffle now passed to Rosa who know aims for the Slytherin goal. No! Heron has taken it now!"

Then a small ball, about made of iron, hit Heron in the head.

"Nice bludger from Banks! Young has possession of the Quaffle and is heading towards the Slytherin goal!"

Young began to make a triple cork screw and nose dive and passed it to Spinner who made the first goal.

"Goal! 10-0 Gryffindor to Slytherin!" Von Drake yelled.

"Beagle is now in possession of the ball with a bludger by Barks. Gryffindor no... Slytherin is in possession and Jack is now in possession and this is pathetic, Glomgold is fighting for a bat when he's a Chaser!"

Down below, Banks and Glomgold were both fighting over a Beater bat.

"And Jack is going to score unless... Yes! McDuck saved the goal! She saved the goal!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Glomgold got ahold of a bat and slammed Banks down.

A whistle went off. "Penalty to Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

Both began to line in position and take their shots. Rosa made another goal but Slytherin didn't.

Scrooge began to eye a gold speck of a ball near the Gryffindor Beaters and began to dive towards it. Goldie saw Scrooge and began to go down and near him.

"I don't believe it! Both McDuck and O'Gilt both have found the Snitch! If O'Gilt gets the Snitch, Slytherin wins the Championship! Same thing with Gryffindor!"

''Aww come on Scroogey! Lemme win!" she yelled as she began to swerve a bludger.

"Not today!" he said as he began to pull up and she began to do the same thing.

"Score Slytherin! 10-30." Von Drake moaned as the Slytherin end erupted.

The game began to become brutal. Players were picking at each others eyes and hitting them. De Spell thought that Young was a Bludger. Earning Gryffindor a penalty that they scored.

Slytherin also earned a penalty with Matilda saving again.

The Snitch began to disappear as Scrooge began to look around again. Goldie was close behind him. If either of them caught it, the game would be over.

"Over there." Matilda yelled as a Golden ball was flying near one of the stands. Scrooge went up but Goldie followed.

"Come on go go!" he muttered as his broom began to pick up speed.

His hand reached over to hers. They both try to knock each other's hands away. Suddenly the Snitch disappeared and both of them came crashing to the ground.

Goldie landed on top of Scrooge, both in a very awkward position. Their broomsticks next to each other and them on the floor.

"Goldie, we're making a scene." Scrooge whispered. "Later please!"

Both had the same idea to hop on the broomstick and find the Snitch which neither don't blame.

The Snitch was in the middle of the entire field. Both Seekers hopped on their brooms and came to each end of the field. Cheers stopped, no comment, everyone in the crowd and Quidditch stopped to see.

The Snitch was in the middle. Both Seekers hopped and went for the Snitch but it moved and both almost crashed.

"Nice pairing." he said as he swirled around to try to catch the Snitch.

She swerved around in front of him.

"Thanks but let this lady lead." she said.

"Goldie what are ye doing! Get the Snitch!" Glomgold yelled.

"Scrooge! No time to be a gentleman! Knock her off her broom!" Matilda yelled.

Both didn't listen. They both fought over the Snitch as they swerved around, making swerves and twists as they tried.

The Snitch was close to Goldie's palm that she can almost feel it but was replaced by his hand, soft yet firm.

They both gave smiles great to the devil but both softened as they began to look for the Snitch.

"O'Gilt come on!"

"No time to be a gentleman!"

The Snitch came towards them and both hands were swatting over each other, feeling flutters of the wings of the Snitch.

"Give me that!" Glomgold said to Moraine. He grabbed a Bludger and took a swing that might have been harder than Babe Ruth.

The Bludger came towards both Seekers direction, going farther than 50 mph.

Scrooge's eyes widened as it was going to aim for Goldie's head, intended for him.

"Goldie girl!" he yelled and pushed her out of the way. The Bludger struck him hard on the back of his head, making a crack in his skull, blood oozing out.

He began to loose conscious as he began to fall off his broom and on to the ground.

"Scrooge!" Goldie screamed as she began to fly down and caught him before any more damages were even made.

"Scrooge? Stay up please! Don't you dare go McDuck!" she whispered as his eyes began to roll back.

Blood now stained her uniform like a bad case of food coloring. Teachers began to rush down to the field to assist.

The coach blew his whistle. "Match over! There will be a rematch next week once the Gryffindor Seeker gets better!"

Goldie didn't care about the rematch or anything. All she cared was if he was going to be okay.

 _He'll be fine. He's Scrooge McDuck!_

Was he really? The Bludger seemed pretty lodged and deep into the skull.

For all she knew, she had to find out herself. She wasn't going to sit here and let fate decide. She would know.

000


	20. Quidditch pt 2

"We're lucky it wasn't farther in his skull. If it went deeper in, he might have been sent to St. Mungo's." Matilda whispered as she sat by her brothers bedside, still in Quidditch robes. The windows showed the night sky as a small light was only on.

Scrooge was now lying in a cot with a bowl of water next to him. A blanket covered his body and a huge bandage was on his head, on the side where the Bludger struck.

"Thanks fer saving back there Goldie." she said.

"No problem kid," Goldie said, behind her. "Hey you might want to get some food. You look famished."

Matilda nodded and wiped her puffy eyes. "Ah don't blame ya on what happened. Ya meant well. He saved ya. Please tell me if anything happens."

"Do your parents..."

"They know. Professor Coot sent an Owl to them."

Goldie nodded as she was Matilda, so brave, yet so quiet, burst into tears.

"I'll make sure if anything happens to Scrooge I'll tell you." Goldie said, awkwardly patting her shoulder.

Matilda sniffed as she left the Hospital Wing and left Goldie and Scrooge alone.

Goldie gazed upon Scrooge, unconscious and asleep. She took a seat and sat in silence. This was all her fault. If she pushed him out of the way, none of this would have happened and one team would have won.

Yet again, she was grateful that he saved her. If he didn't, she would end up being in the bed and he would be the one suffering.

She stood up from her seat and began towards Scrooge. She began to lift up his feathers on his head that weren't soaked in blood. She gave a small kiss on his forehead and sat back down.

She heard a small groan and took a step back. Scrooge's eyelids fluttered as she groaned.

"Mmm Goldie." he groaned as then he slipped back out again.

She squeaked as she heard him. She told the nurse who said they may slip in and out, muttering a few words or less.

"Also I'd advise you if you want to stat overnight in the Hospital Wing you can but you'll need a blanket."

Goldie nodded as she took out her wand and conjured up a blanket. She began to get comfy on the side next to Scrooge's bed. She looked up at his head and fell asleep to his soft breath.

000

All Goldie heard through the night were small words and grunts as she woke up to the slightest touch.

Finally, the light shined through the windows, hitting her face.

"No mom please! A bit more!"

"Wot are ye saying?"

Goldie shot up, bumping Scrooge in the process.

"Owww O'Gilt! Wotch it!" he groaned.

"Scrooge!" she said as she began to hug him. Loose strands of golden locks came at his face as he put them aside and embraced back.

"You had er... Matilda worried back there. She was so scared."

"Ha not as ye were Goldie." Matilda said as she walked and to the side of the bed.

"Ah don't get why Ae'm here. Ah only remembered being hit by a Bludger and..."

"You fell unconscious and Goldie went ballistic. Ya should've seen her robes. All stained in blood and she was desperate fer ye."

Scrooge smirked as he saw Goldie all red in the face.

"Matilda, Ah need a moment alone. Don't tell the nurse."

Matilda nodded and left the room smiling.

"Scrooge it's not how it seems..."

"Save it Goldie. Ye were scared fer me." he taunted.

"Pfft no I wasn't." she said, brushing a strand away.

He smirked. "Explain what Matilda said. Should Ae get witnesses? Or the teachers or..."

"Fine!" she huffed. "Maybe I was a bit nervous."

He laughed. "The Goldie O'Gilt has gotten soft after all."

She tried shoved him but he caught her wrist, flipped her, and she landed on the bed.

"You really are better when huh Scroogey." she said, getting up.

He shrugged. "At least when yer here lass."


	21. Phrase

_Gold_

Like the sun, like her hair, but unlike her heart.

"You like me don't you?" Goldie said, her hips swaying as she came near Scrooge.

He blushed but gave a firm response. "No Ah don't."

She smirked. All the signs were obvious but she wasn't the type of girl to commit to a relationship for a long time.

 _Adventure_

The core to the relationship and key to success.

The wind was roaring as the water became deeper and arching over the ship they were in. Goldie gagged as the salty water hit her mouth.

"It's too dangerous! We have ta reroute!" Scrooge yelled over another wave crashing.

One mast on the ship began to collapse down and into the mahogany wood, bursting into flames.

"We can't!" Goldie yelled.

"Are ye crazy O'Gilt?! We're gonna get killed here if we don't leave!" he yelled, as rain began to fall down, harshly.

Goldie was not going to just reroute and not tell the tale of how it all happened. She began to throw Scrooge off the steering wheel.

"You'll see we'll get out of here." she said. She began to turn the wheel towards more heavy waves and grabbed Scrooge and a sail from above.

She grabbed the rope and looped it into a Devil's knot.

"Take this end and put it over us like those new airplanes everyone is talking about."

Scrooge nodded and began to pull another end of the rope towards hooks at the edge of the ship and again to the other side.

"Now get one piece of the broken masts and stand it in the middle. That way it'll give us a clear view.,

He chose a long strand and set it in the middle.

"Good. I don't think it'll last long but we have to get through this! It's not an adventure without any type of danger." she yelled.

 _Counting Stars_

She came into a small, candlelit room with a small table with a bottle of champagne in the middle.

She began to think her option again as she knew he doesn't drink, even for an occasion. For a small impression, it might not even go very well.

"Where am Ae going?" he asked, his eyes blindfolded as he tried to use his hands to guide himself through but were bound up as well. She grabbed his wrist and began to procrastinate. Not a dinner or anything is right for the both of them.

"Just a moment." she looked around and remembered somewhere it could be better.

"Come with me." she said.

"Um hello? Blindfolded." he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, untied the bounded hands, took one in her hand, and went outside.

The night was peaceful and calm.

"Okay we can open up your eyes now." she began to undo the knot and the blindfold came off. His eyes looked around and back to her.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

The clearing was wide and grand with a starry sky. The river brook was quiet and trickling with water everywhere with the occasional splash and the pine trees to secure the serenity.

"It's quiet and peaceful. Not my first plan but good for something." she said as they both laid down, the grass tickling their bodies.

"Not just anything Goldie. This was a good plan of yers. The stars are pretty here." he said.

They both sat in silence for a long time and then Goldie asked how many stars are there.

"Ah don't know. Too many exactly." he said.

"Oh and you like a challenge don't you?" she said, then smirked. "Count the stars. I dare you then."

He smirked back. "Only if ye do as well. Maybe ye get something different than me."

 _Oops I did it again_

Her lips crashed into his all in a sudden. Everyone gawked. Huey stared blankly, dropping a glass. Dewey's jaw literally dropped to the floor. Louie brought up his phone and took a photo and Webby's eyes widened, not sure whether look away or fangirl.

Scrooge was left speechless. Not only she kissed him (which he wasn't sure how to react or to say) but did it in front of his _entire_ family.

"Ooooooooooooo! They finally kissed!" Webby screamed as she began to jump for joy.

"Goldie, a word." he said, so silently that she could only hear.

She followed him to his bedroom where the boys and Webby were cooing and chanting "Scroldie! Scroldie! Scroldie!"

Scrooge began to pull furniture in front. After a chair and a desk piled up later he shouted. "What the Duck was that fer! Ye just kissed me in front of me family!"

She smirked. "Intimidated from that were you?"

"That's not the point! What. Was. That. Fer."

"Well I was leaving soon. I wanted to see how you'd react if I kissed you." she said, innocently, sweet like they just met.

"Well ye could've said goodbye and that'll be it." he said.

The chanting began to increase in volume as they began to bring out the megaphones.

"Awww but what's a goodbye without a flustered Scrooge?" she said.

"Wot do ye..." he didn't finish as her beak molded with his again. His eyes widened again but as he felt her tongue slip in, he blushed and closed his eyes, going along with it. He ran his hand through her hair as her hands wrapped around his back.

They broke the kiss for air. Scrooge shook his head in wonder. "Ah forgot how well ye kissed honestly."

"Ooooo they made out again!" Dewey yelled as they began to laugh again.

Scrooge shook his head. "Kids these days." he muttered. He turned around to see Goldie open up the window and climb out. He rushed to the window.

"Stay. Please. Just one more day. Meet me by the forrest or somewhere near the mansion at midnight." he said as he grabbed her hand. She stared then smirked.

"How about now?" Again sudden, she entered inside and began to mold each other together. She deepened the kiss and they stood there forever.

"God..." he said, between intervals of breath. "You're... A... Dangerous... Woman... O'Gilt."

She laughed. "Oops I did it again."

They forgot all about the kids oooing and chanting as they went further in.

 **A/N: Boy that was steamy back there!** **So I had to write a story to say this announcement (I forgot the last two times)** **I know it's early for Christmas but I want to get a head start on thinking about it.** **I want to do maybe a Christmas AU like the Nutcracker or somewhere like that but I'll have to figure that one out.** **The second is I can make a simple or complex Christmas Eve/Day where they spend it in the mansion or the Klondike.** **If you have any ideas, let me know and I'll consider it. I'll have it planned early November and up in middle December.** **You guys will vote and which ever has the most votes will be chosen (or maybe I'll do both)**


	22. The Golden Vampire

_It's no use. Blood. The blood. I need it!_

Goldie slammed her fists on a barrel as it spilled out wine. She took a long sip of red wine. She felt hot tears spring to her eyes but did not fall out.

How could she be so blind for taking a sip of Vampire wine and not recognizing it was a type of Vampire poison?! Sure she didn't _die_ or anything like that but the effects were coming in great numbers.

First, her feathers were getting more pale and ghostly white by the days that pass. She looked like she got frostbite with a mix of pneumonia.

Secondly, her canine teeth were becoming long, sharp fangs that some times when she wanted to talk, she felt like knives were digging in. They would reverse back whenever she needed them to but sometimes they acted on their own accord.

Finally, there was a hint of lust for blood and any type. Whether it was a ducks, meat, or animal, she was determined to get it. She had tried to ignore it but a specific type of blood was haunting her. It was lustful, strong, and desirable.

Scrooge had a strong scent of blood that she couldn't help.

Scrooge McDuck was known as a conquerer of monsters. He helped defeat an army of possessed kangaroos, fought off a minotaur and showed the horn to prove it, and defeated a rock monster with his bear hands.

She didn't want to know what he ever did to vampires. All she knew is when they took the adventure to Transylvania, they both barely made it alive when they escaped the Dracula's castle.

She began to refill again. So far, this was her only solstice when she wanted a drink of blood. There was no way she was going to go out into the wild and have a deer's blood.

 _Deer blood. What a tasty drink._ She thought. _No snap out of it O'Gilt. You can do this._

"Goldie? Ye okay? Ye've been in the Saloon cellar for some time now!" Scrooge yelled.

She looked up and knew he can't see her like this.

"Yeah tightwad I'm good! Just let me get something and I'll be there." she called back. She took another sip of wine and hoped that this would make it work for now.

The moon was full and bright, with everything being fogged up in Dawson. Nobody could see for miles and everyone was inside due to a full bright moon and fog omen that gypsies had told them when they came.

"Bless me bagpipes, Ah can barely see through this fog. Nothing here ta see." Scrooge complained as he peered through.

Goldie stood quiet as, for she, could see very clearly of where they were. They hadn't even made it out of the town yet. They were near the Drug Store still.

"O'Gilt are ye answering me?"

She turned and bumped into him. "What? Oh yeah I was." she said, lifting herself off.

"Well come on, our best is to make it into the forest." Scrooge said. "Bah! Ah should have taken a lantern."

Goldie heard the smallest thump near her and saw a small white rabbit, lost apparently.

"Wait right here." she said.

She hid behind a bush and crept upon the rabbit, slowly taking steps as she stalked.

A small crunch of a stick came and the rabbit jumped in alarm. She dived in for the rabbit; squirming in her hands. She yanked its head to the side and sank her teeth in to the core of its neck.

The rabbit squealed and went limp as she began to drink up the blood. The metallic taste at her throat, seeping through without mercy. It seemed like her thirst was at peace for once. The taste was satisfying that she had to get a taste of duck blood.

 _What are you thinking?! You can't just do that!_ _Oh but then I can_

She drank it dry, until there were little or no color left in the rabbit's veins. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and threw the rabbit into a bush, hoping to hide the evidence.

She ran back through the fog and saw Scrooge, still standing there.

"Ya got ta be kidding me. Ye shouldn't have left me here alone." he said, annoyed.

Goldie was not listening. The rabbit blood was beginning leave her system and now, she needed another type of blood to take in... And the one was right in front of her.

"I think I know a better way to get home." she said but her tone was obviously lying.

"Er sure? Better not be lying." he said, following her lead.

"This way." she lead him towards the General Store where it had the best secluded corners that no one had dared to go to.

"Goldie Ah think this is not anywhere near White Agony Plains. Why here? Ye better not lie this..."

His voice trailed off as her fingers reached for the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

"Goldie why are yew..."

"Hold me tight and kiss me." she said, her eyes sparkling; glowing at the same time. This unnatural radiance in her eyes.

"If yer in..." he was cut off by her beak cutting into his.

He melted as he placed one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek, caressing it softly.

She began to kiss in forcefully as Scrooge took in a small grunt while his hands now came to her hips.

She breathed in his scent. Yes he was going to be a fine specimen for her.

She turned over to his neck, choosing where to bite in. Her tongue cleaned out the spot.

"Scrooge?" she whispered.

"Mmm?" he said, one eye opening.

"I'm sorry. I wish I can explain everything. I can't help it." and with that anything being said, she revealed her fangs and sunk it into in the middle of his collarbone and neck.

Scrooge gasped as he felt the pain seer. He felt worse before but the pain compared to this one was nothing. It was a mix of a broken bone, numbness and a tear while rubbing alcohol as well.

He yelled as she began to drain his color, bit by bit as she began to feel content on her intake.

Goldie took out her fangs from his skin and wiped her mouth. Scrooge panted as he tried to catch the picture. Goldie, the one and only, is a vampire who just took his blood.

His blood. He had read about the cases of some people and when they were attacked, they became them, slowly and painfully. Was that going to happen to him?

"I'm sorry Scroogey." she said as she cleaned his wound. "Your scent was strong. I couldn't help it."

She kissed him again with her fingers on his wound, brushing it gently.

"You'll join me one day Scrooge McDuck. You will become me one day." she whispered and before his eyes, she had vanished.


	23. The Phantomess of the Opera

_1870_

It was a normal night in France. Cloudy, yet bright at the same time. The streets were bustling with women with long dresses with puffy sleeves and men with trousers and brown caps at a very late time.

The Opera House, the middle and center of the heart in the town was full of light and action as many singers were there today and all for the engagement of Scrooge McDuck and Brigetta MacBridge.

"Oh Scrooge how wonderful of my father to let us rent the opera house for the party! Isn't it amazing?" Brigetta chirped as they walked down where the guests will arrive soon. She wore a red, sparkling dress that came down to her ankles and bright diamond earrings on each ear.

"Yes I guess." he said. For Scrooge, he was not very excited for that he really wasn't in love with her but he doesn't hate her at the same time. Brigetta is a lady with... General intentions but he felt like it's not for him.

They began to come into a room, full of the actors and singers in the Opera House, amazed by a story Hortense McDuck was saying.

"Legend has it that the Phantomess of the Opera hanged people for no crime at all and before that... They see her face!"

They gasped in horror and amazement, wanting her to go on.

"When she takes off the mask, it's one of the most ugliest things you'll ever see! While the side you see is the prettiest face of them all, the other is all raw and yellow with a sickeningly sound when she pops it out!"

People gave little screams of horror but Hortense smirked and kept going.

"Now legend has no idea wot happened to the Phantomess. Some says she's dead but she could be right behind me, with a noose in hand waiting fer her next prey."

People applauded and she took a little bow.

"Now really was that a necessary idea?" Scrooge asked.

"They loved it Scrooge. Everyone needs some horror in their lives." Hortense protested.

"Oh but you don't believe the Phantomess is real?" Brigetta whispered.

Hortense snorted. "It just a myth." she said to her future sister-in-law.

"Now Ah have ta get ready for the party. Brigetta can ya stay with Hortense until the event starts?"

She nodded and Scrooge walked through the Opera House, bumping past singers and props until he came to the room he was staying in.

It was small but perfect for him. A nicely made bed was near the window to gaze out into the stars. A coat hanger was next to his drawer and mirror.

He began to put on the suit he was designed to wear and as he began to tie the bow tie.

All in a sudden, the lights began to flicker on and off until they immediately turned off. He tried to light the candle next to his night stand but it too, burned out.

"No! No!" he said as he began to run to the door and tried to open but it was locked.

 _Insolent slave of fashion!_

He stopped as he began to hear a voice that he didn't know.

"Who's hear! Come to me!" he said, firm but quivering. "Whoever you are."

 _Look in the mirror and who do you see?_

He turned around and just saw his reflection but as he walked closer, that began to fade away. His heart started racing faster than a bronco as what he saw was no longer himself.

It was the image of a lady as she extended her hand out to him. Her golden hair was all piled up into a bun style with strands peeking down and wore what seemed to be a white dress that seemed faded with age. The skirt was fanned out naturally as the hem seemed now gray and dirty from either running, hiding, or either both.

"Scrooge? Who's in there?" Brigetta yelled as she banged the door. "Who is there?"

 _Come with me._ Her hypnotic green eyes said, looking like they can cast a spell.

Scrooge couldn't resist the temptation. He held onto the hand as he heard what was like a organ playing and all in one motion, was swept into the mirror.

Of all the parts Scrooge has seen of the Opera House, this was not what was normal. Torches held onto the walls as they expanded.

He saw the hand he held and saw that there was a fair lady next to him.

She was no ordinary lady. She was exactly the lady in the mirror with a gold mask on the side of her face. He began to remember Hortense's story.

When she takes off the mask, it's one of the most ugliest things you'll ever see! While the side you see is the prettiest face of them all, the other is all raw and yellow with a sickeningly sound when she pops it out

He had to contradict. She was so beautiful even with the mask. He knew immediately who it was. The Phantomess of the Opera.

"Come with me." she whispered and they lead down the staircase.

Scrooge

 _In_ _sleep she sang ta me_

 _In dreams she came_

 _That voice which calls ta me_

 _And speaks me name_

 _And do I dream again_

 _The Phantomess of the Opera is here inside me mind_

They went down to a forbidden chamber. She got a good look at him as she began to sang.

 _Sing once again with me_

 _A strange duet_

 _My power grows over you_

 _Grows stronger yet_

 _And though you turn from me_

 _To glance behind!_

 _The Phantomess of the Opera is there inside your mind!_

They came to an elevator where it was tight and both had to find a way in. They began to pull down into the rope.

Scrooge

 _Those who have seen your face_

 _Draw back in fear_ _I am the mask you wear_

Goldie

 _It's me they hear_

Both

 _Your spirit and my voice_

 _I_ _n one combined_

 _The Phantomess of the Opera is there inside your/my mind_

They began to reach the bottom and walk out.

Scrooge

 _She is the Phantomess of the Opera_

They began to walk in and see candles, glowing ominously and brightly.

"Who are ye? Why did ye bring me here." Scrooge asked as they met face to face again.

"Well didn't you hear the song? What else did you expect." she said.

Scrooge began to sit down as she began to stand in front of him.

"You'll see why I am the Phantomess." she whispered.

Goldie

 _Nighttime sharpens_

 _Heightens each sensation_

 _Darkness stirs and_

 _Wakens imagination_

She began to grab his hand again as they walked further in. Scrooge began to see more candles but as well as a small piano and small cabinets, full of silver and knickknacks like porcelain dolls and spoons.

 _Slowly, gently_

 _Night unfurls its splendor_

 _Grasp it_ _se_ _nse it_

 _Tremendous and tender_

 _Turn your face away_

 _from the garnish light of day_

 _Turn your thoughts away_

 _From the cold unfeeling light_

 _And listen to the music of the night_

She brought him to another part where there was another white dress. She gave him a small twirl. He gasped as she caught him in mid bow.

 _Close your eyes and surrender_

 _To your darkest dreams_

 _Purge your thoughts of life_

 _You knew before_

 _Close your eyes_

 _Let your spirit start to soar_

 _And you'll live as you never lived before_

 _Live as you never have before_

They gave a little intermission as Goldie came up a few steps and began again

 _Softly, deafly_

 _Music shall caress you_

 _Hear it, feel it_

 _Secretly possess you_

 _Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind_ _In this darkness you can't fight_

 _The darkness of the music of the night_

Scrooge came behind her. She stood up on a chair.

 _Let your mind start a journey_

 _To a strange new world_

 _Leave all thoughts of the life_

 _You knew before_

 _Let your soul take you_

 _Where you long to be_

 _Only then can you belong to me_

 _Only then can you belong to me_

She accidentally fell down and scream but Scrooge came down and caught her before any other mishap could happen. They lock eyes for a moment as she turned, her chest to his.

 _Floating, falling_

 _Sweet intoxication_

She began to lean her forehead to his chest as he blushed brightly. Her fingers lightly on his thighs.

 _Touch me, trust me_

 _Savor each sensation_

His hands came to her cheek, caressing her softly.

 _Let your dreams begin_

 _Let your darker side give in_

 _To the power of the music that I write_

 _The power of the music of the night_

They walked closer and she entered a curtained room. He entered and saw a mirror and for what he saw, was himself but not what he was wearing but him in a tux and top hat, with the Phantomess by his side, married.

His head spinned. She wanted to marry him? He collapsed onto the floor. She came next to him, shaking him. Finally, she picked him up like he was the bride and carried him to a small cushioned chair that was there.

 _You alone can make my song_

 _Take flight_

 _Help me make the music of the night_

She laid him down gently. He gave a slight snore as she walked down and sang lightly to herself.

Minutes later, Scrooge woke up, wondering where he was. Memories flooded back as he remembered. The Phantomess, singing, and the mirror.

Scrooge began to hear a piano play, down below. He stood up and walked silently down towards the grand piano. The Phantomess looked busy. To busy to even pay attention what was here.

Notes gracefully waltzed in as her fingers danced along the keys. Her eyes fixed onto the music like it was just her and the piece of paper.

Scrooge couldn't help wonder about the mask and what was so special. Of course she might use it to hide a side of her face but maybe it was just for decoration.

He walked behind her. His fingers shakily on the side of her face. He rubbed her cheek softly as she gave a small giggle.

Was he willing to know the truth? Was he brave enough to prove the rumor is real? Was he going to be hanged?

He quickly closed his eyes and lifted off the mask and a piercing scream came.

"Damn you idiot! You fool! Why would you do that! You'll never leave!" she yelled as she slapped him and grabbed the side of her face, concealing it.

"Ah didn't mean ta... Ah'm sorry Phantomess." he yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

"Don't you know it's impolite to lift off someone's mask! At least you don't have to hide your face!"

She laid on the floor, breathing heavily; gasping all the while using her hair and hands to hide her face.

He felt pity for he didn't know anything. He didn't know this would've happened. Scrooge kneeled next to her and handed her the mask. She hastily took it and put it on.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah should've asked Phantomess." he said.

"Goldie." she whispered

"Sorry?" he said, confused.

"My name is actually Goldie. Goldie O'Gilt." she said.

"Well... Nice ta meet ye Goldie."

"Thanks..."

"Scrooge. Scrooge McDuck."

She smiled softly as they both stood silent for the moment. It seemed like time was slowly passing.

"Listen to me carefully. I will let you go but never reveal who I am or where. I'm not leaving this place not with terrible people around. Got it?"

"Will Ae ever see any of this again?" he asked.

She smirked. "I don't know. Maybe very soon."


	24. l The Phantomess of the Opera pt 2

He nodded and left without any response back. Goldie looked at him and to a closet. She opened it slowly to reveal a golden dress.

 _I_ _guess_ _it's time_

000

Next thing Scrooge knew, he was now at the Grand Hall with more than 1,000 guests attending, all elegant and proper.

"Oh Scrooge this is wonderful! I wish it can last forever." Brigitta said.

He nodded. Brigitta looked worried.

"Are you okay? We can just announce the engagement and let the guests leave."

"Huh oh no. No Brigitta Ah'm fine. Ah'm good." he said.

She smiled as she went towards a group of ladies where they all hugged her.

"Not having fun aren't you?"

He turned around and saw a young woman. She wore a golden dress that gave a nice fan out like a top. Her sleeves were white and puffed as they came down to her elbows.

She wore a diamond brooch on her chest along with a golden choker. Her hair was gold her top was curled with a messy-neat bun on top but what made Scrooge recognize her was the golden mask she now wore and the golden fan she waved.

"Goldie?" he whispered.

"Yup. So like I said, are you having any fun?" she asked.

"Eh. The party is pretty boring. The music is stiff, my fiance is off with some other friends and here Ae am, alone."

Now Goldie felt pity as well.

"Are you in love with her?" the question spilled out.

"Ah can't say. Ah'm not but Ae don't want to hurt her feelings. She has intentions of why." he said.

"Why marry her if you're not in love? Why do this to yourself?" she asked. "You have a right."

"Why hide your face?" he retorted. "It's not like you have to."

She slapped his face and people turned around. She turned her back on him and everyone went back to their businesses.

"Ah'm sorry okay! Ae shouldn't have said those things." he said.

"Well you can make it up for me with a dance." she said, a smirk coming from her mask.

"D-d-dance?" he said.

Without another word said, she lead him to the dance floor where others were dancing, all gracefully.

They both took in a small bow. They lifted their hands and Scrooge put another on her waist. They took a step in as the other dancers began to as well.

"Why are ye here? Ya cannae be here? Won't people might hint something is off?"

She shook her head. "This is why I chose all gold. To make a costume out of it."

"Well you look very nice today." he said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. A cute Scottish compliment." she whispered.

He blushed but in surprise, she dipped him into a bow.

"How did yew..."

She shrugged. "I didn't become the Phantomess just for singing. I did dancing as well."

He chuckled while twirling. "You are one of a kind woman Goldie."

After a few more steps, she noticed something on his neck, like a chain.

"What's this?" she said and out came a small dime hooked to it.

"It's me number one dime. Had it since Ae was a lad." he said.

"Pretty. I used to have a music box and I still do."

Around them, this new "masked stranger" was all people could talk about. The one who had a mask on and wore all gold who was talking and dancing with Scrooge McDuck.

"Brigitta? Did you know Scrooge is dancing with another girl?" one lady said to her.

Brigitta took a sip of her wine. "No actually. But with them talking and laughing, it might be a friend of Hortense's by the look of it. I'll ask."

Brigitta stood up and walked to Hortense, who was fighting yet flirting with an American duck.

"Hortense can I talk you you?" she asked.

She nodded. "Hold it Quackmore lemme talk to the lass."

Both ladies walked toward the end of the hall, glasses and small crepes in hand.

"So that masked lady... By any chance you know her?"

Hortense looked over Brigitta's shoulder and saw Scrooge and the masked lady dance with teasing each other. She didn't look like anyone she knew.

"No Ah don't." she said.

"Thanks." and Brigitta left, briskly walking.

She walked across the hall, bumping into people as she began to reach in. As she got there, she saw them dance, leaning in closer and closer. The masked one's fingers came to Scrooge's beak, cupping them to her. Scrooge, love struck, leaned in, closer and closer.

"What are.you doing to him!?" Brigitta yelled as she yanked Scrooge away from Goldie.

"Calm down we were just talking." Goldie said.

"Oh and with you trying to kiss him! For your information, he is my fiance! No one gets near him do you hear me!" Brigitta said, telling her off.

"Brigitta you're making a scene. You just announced it all." Scrooge whispered but Brigitta ignored him.

"You tried to steal him from me weren't you?"

"I'm not confirming or denying it."Goldie curtly said.

Brigitta, in fury, ripped the sleeve of Goldie's dress, leaving a huge tear.

"Oh you wanna play pretty girl? It's on!" Goldie yelled as she began to jump onto Brigitta and slam her onto the floor. People came in to stop the fight, erupting like a volcano.

"Girls please stop!" Scrooge pleaded but none listened. Goldie pulled Brigitta's hair, making loose strands, Brigitta ruffled Goldie's bun.

"Stop! Stop!" were all they could hear.

Brigitta ignored and without any thinking, took off Goldie's mask.

The scream could be heard for miles for what they saw, changed history and themselves.

"The Phantomess of the Opera." Brigitta whispered.

Goldie stood up and finally showed what she now looked like. The pretty side of her was now compared to the unmasked side.

Hortense got part of the description correct. On the other side, it was raw and a faded white, almost golden color was her skin. Her other eye was puffy and swollen with the deformity that she could barely see without the mask. Her cheek was barely even there as there were almost only cheekbones there.

Everyone was left speechless as they saw the myth in reality. No one moved or said anything.

"Goldie?" Scrooge choked out slightly.

Mayhem began. People began to push their way out while other ran for their lives. Others went to protect loved ones.

A gunshot flew out and the chandelier that hung on the ceiling, broke and began to fall right into the center where Goldie and Brigitta were.

Both ladies fought now that they knew who were they against but they didn't see anything fall.

Scrooge looked up and saw the diamonds and silver fall fast. He shook his head.

"Goldie! Brigitta!" he yelled as he began to push both of them out of the way, taking the fall for him.

The chandelier made it to the bottom and glass and diamonds shattered as they cascaded around the hall. People took cover but it struck Scrooge entirely.

"Scrooge!" Both ladies yelled as they began to make their way into the rubble. Red began to stain the floor and glass shards around them.

After a few seconds, Goldie found him. He was bruised and cut badly as they were all over his face and parts of his body.

"Scrooge?" she whispered.

"Take it... Take it." he gasped.

He shakily took off his number one dime and placed it in her palm. Then began to take off his engagement ring.

"The building is on fire! Everyone get out!" someone yelled and it was true. Flames from.the other side of the Opera House were coming closer. Guests, including Brigitta ran outside.

"Scrooge you have to come with me!" Goldie yelled but his breathing began to be shallow and irregular.

"Scrooge..."

"Leave please," he whispered, grasping her hand. "Fer me."

His head began to roll back as his eyes did the very same until he moved no more.

The fire began to close in and she had no time to mourn the loss. She began to run down into the opposite direction where everyone was going and down to her cellar where she hid.

000

The fire, the Phantomess, and death of Scrooge McDuck was all the city could talk about. No one saw the Phantomess after the fire and no body except Scrooge's was found so they thought she burned to ashes.

Funeral services were small and quiet. His family came all the way from Scotland to see their relative one last time.

"Ye be fine?" Hortense said, her eyes full of tears.

"Yes I will." Brigitta said.

Brigitta came up where she placed a small daisy on top of the freshly dug grave. She gave a small sigh as she muttered a prayer and left the grave.

Later, in the dark of the night, a hooded figure came trudging up, with a small rose in hand. She sat down on her knees and pulled her hood back. Goldie's face remained the same as a tear came down.

"I don't think I'll need the mask anymore." she said. She began to take her mask off, the necklace that was on her neck that was once Scrooge's and wrapped a rose around it.

She placed it nicely on the grave and left. On the mask were a few words.

 _I'm alive -Goldie_


	25. Unexpected

They knew it! They knew they shouldn't have taken the opportunity to try to take back the talisman and run.

The nomads were right at their tails as spears, danced above, trying to trap them.

"Scrooge we have to leave the talisman here! I never thought I would ever say this but leave it!" Goldie yelled as she blocked a male nomad's jab and swung her knife at the nomad, trying to scare him off.

"Not today! It will take forever ta come back! By then, they'll know our tricks thanks ta yew!" Scrooge yelled.

He took a small talisman, about the size of a loaf of wheat bread at the most that was a small spear with a small crescent at the bottom with curves coming at the top all in a silver haze.

"Ha ha! Ah got it!" he jeered.

"Scrooge not the time! We got to get out of here!"

Nomads, left and right all began to throw their spears, long and short at their enemies.

"We got ta get out of here." Scrooge finally admitted.

"For once, we are total opposites this time... Duck!"

Spears again came at them. Both Scrooge and Goldie's back began to hit some sharp rocks and shadows began to creep closer. They were cornered.

"Great going Scrooge! I could have never done better!" Goldie yelled sarcastically as she began to take a spear that hit a nomad square in the chest. She began to dig through her pack and found a rope, not long as she had hoped but it would work for now.

"Here hold this." she began to give one end of the rope to Scrooge and ran over to them.

She dodged an attack as she went over and under, through and through as she began to tie nomads from each angle.

Scrooge held the end tightly, not sure what his partner was planning to do.

"Scrooge! Pull the ends now!" Goldie yelled as she began to tie the last knot.

Out of nowhere, like it had been in slow motion, one nomad avoided being captured, such behind him, a sharp spear with him.

And all Scrooge and Goldie knew, Scrooge was on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Scrooge?" she said, almost softly for her own tone. She began to place any rock she could find over the rope and ran over to her partner.

"Hey? You good?" Scrooge couldn't form a single word but groans of hurt as he showed what his arm was hiding.

There was a huge stab in his stomach.

Red oozed out of it, making a sickening noise out of it. It stained his beige coat and was going to go for Goldie's vest.

"We gotta get out of here now."

"But... Wot about everything else?" he managed to say.

She began to look back toward the Nomads, still struggling to find a way out.

"I want us to get out of before _I_ get killed."

000

Scrooge winced as he began to lay down on his back, putting pressure on the wound. His face streaked with pain and pale due to blood loss.

Night began to creep into the sky, slowly and steadily as to contrast, his wound was not going to get any better.

Goldie came, her hair down to her back, her shirt off (only to have an undershirt underneath), bringing a pot of water, needle and thread, and small rags that seemed to be her now torn up shirt.

"Sit up and hold still. It's gonna hurt." she said. Goldie began to press the cold, sodden rag to his exposed, fresh wound.

He winced as he laid back down. "Ya did it too hard." he managed to stuttered.

She only rolled her eyes. "Shut up and let me help you."

"Now since did ye want to help me?"

She didn't respond as she began to put a thread between the small hole at the top of the needle.

"Woah woah woah! Ye aren't going ta stitch me aren't ye?"

She looked at him like he was insane. "Duh what did you think! That wound is too deep and if not cure, you can get sepsis or worse, dead. Now stay still like a good little boy."

"Ah'm not a child and it's jest a scrape." he said as he tried to lift himself up. "Ah'm Scrooge McDuck and Ae can owww..." he whimpered as a sharp pain thrusted in.

"Please don't do this. It'll only make things worse," she said, grabbing a long stick. "It makes things worse on me." she muttered the last part.

Goldie began to settle down next to him, needle in one hand, gauze in other.

"I have to patch you up. No exceptions. You may burn with a fever for a day and ache; I don't want you complaining..."

"Goldie why are ye doing this?" Scrooge interrupted. Of all this, after being abandoned in a dessert for weeks and lost in the arctic, he really didn't expect Goldie to be now the "full time nurse"

"Will you just shut up and let me do this! You're making it worse you tightwad!" she snarled.

"Goldie," he sighed as he slowly grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckled. "Tell me."

Words couldn't come out. Can she tell it?

No tell him something else besides what you want

"I'll have no one to abandon now. That's why." she said, thinking of another reasons which was partially the truth.

"Goldie Ah know yer lying. Yer pulse is racing and you didn't look in ma direction." Scrooge said.

"How did you..."

He merely shrugged. "Ah know ye O'Gilt. Ae know when yew lie. Plus Ah doubt ye care if Ae ever get hurt like the Himalayas incident..."

"Grrr fine!" she said. Goldie looked off at the corner. "I do care." she muttered.

Scrooge smirked. "Yew care about who?"

"Fine! I care! Usually on these adventures, I get hurt and you usually patch me up so fast and many times that I can't even count how many times!" she babbled, not even knowing how fast she babbled. "Now just seeing you hurt, well, I don't know, makes me feel for once guilty..."

Scrooge didn't listen well after that. He was speechless. Of all the times they had a talk, she was never very truly honest (and if she was, it was either bad or inappropriate)

"Scrooge?" Goldie said, waving her hand over his face. He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled gently.

"Ah knew ye cared." he said as he cupped her cheek but winced as he felt an even sharper pain come out of the wound.

"Oh yeah, we need to take care of that." Goldie said, smirking at the cheesiness of the moment. "Now where did I leave that alcohol?"

She began to dig through the bag again as she felt something heat up and she quickly snatched her hand back.

"Gah! What was that?" she said. She took a small peak in and saw the talisman, glowing and having small pictures on the brim, shining brighter than the talisman itself.

She squinted her eyes as she saw the pictures. They show a tiny person, waving the talisman around in a specific pattern.

Goldie lifted the talisman, the scorching hotness turning into a soft, cool touch. A small surge of power came surging through her, like no other curse item before.

"Goldie?" he said as Goldie began to tap her foot. The talisman swirled into a different color, a mahogany shade and turned back into it's regular color.

"What was that?" he asked, confused.

"I... I don't know." she said. "But we gotta get you..."

Her hand landed on the wound and miraculously, it lit up. A shade of baby blue were on the tips of her fingers and the colors swirled in a spiral pattern.

Before their eyes, there was no more blood on his clothes and the stab was sealed.

"Bless me Bagpipes... Goldie what did you do?"


	26. Questions

**Who is the competitive one?**

"Ha! It takes more than that ta take me down O'Gilt!" Scrooge yelled as he began to duck to pass a rock flying by him.

The Himalayas were pretty steep and rocks came down as the airship's propellers began to make more force and friction between the mountain and mountaineers.

"No! I'm almost there!" Goldie muttered but felt a hand slip onto her ankle.

"Ha! Got ye!" he yelled.

Goldie fought back a smirk as they both competed for the top.

 **How does one say I love you without saying the words?**

"Scrooge wait!" Goldie said as she lifted her dress and ran up to Scrooge, the hem of the dress becoming dirtier.

"Yes? Wot is it now?" he asked, dusting off his pants and adjusted his hat.

She walked up to him, cupping his whiskers and cheek. She gave in a small smirk and stared into his light sea blue eyes.

Goodness what was going on with her? First she stops him in dead tracks and now she was acting like a big idiot by just standing there.

"Did I ever tell you how nice you look?" she said.

 _Wow. That's too rookie O'Gilt._

"Er um thanks?" he said, confused.

"Wait! No what I meant was... Ugh damm it!" she said as she gritted her teeth and mentally face palmed herself.

"You're cute okay." she said as she just left as Scrooge was left, confused and his cheeks burning.

All he knew was that if you got a confusing compliment from the Glittering Star of the North, then you better savor that the queen has messed up.

 **Who makes excuses?**

"Goldie," Scrooge said as he fell onto the bed, for once appreciating the comfort of the sheets sinking into him. "It's getting late. Are ye sure ye aren't here fer me money?" he asked.

Goldie just smirked as she began to put on his top hat. "Not this time money bags."

Scrooge lifted himself up from his bed. He narrowed his eyes at Goldie and crossed his arms.

"O'Gilt ye jest don't come here fer no reason. Ah spent many times with ye and Ae know yer ways. Now gimme me top hat and tell me or leave."

"Oh no! The famous Scrooge McDuck is trying to kick me out!" Goldie said, dramatically being a damsel in distress. "And only because of a question."

Scrooge's lips cracked a small smile, trying hard not to laugh. "Jest tell me why yer here."

"Well for one, I'm not here for money," she said as she climbed his bed and danced around on a pole, round in circles. "Two I was here in Duckburg. Just looking around."

"Three, it was getting dark so whoop dee do, I'm here."

Goldie began to let go of the pole she was holding onto and let the blankets greet her. "You got a nice bed Scrooge. Just wish I was in here with you from day to day."

 **Who will have to bail the other out of jail?**

"Goldie what did you do now?" Scrooge said as he began to read her accused face.

"What? It wasn't very much.'' Goldie said, defending herself while in a small and dark prison cell where dust was almost everywhere. There were no windows in sight and all she had to entertain herself is an old gum wrapper.

"Ye left with more than 5.3K pounds of silver Goldie! Silver!" Scrooge said, his head seemingly about to exploded.

"There wasn't any gold."

"That's not me point." Scrooge said. "This isn't where yew can get away with it this time! They have stricter laws now if ye haven't noticed."

Goldie just said nothing. Her face didn't show any shame or remorse anywhere.

"Now Ae have ta pay more than 100,000 ta bail you out!" he said.

He began to tip his hat and went on his way to bail her out before anything else got worse.

Once he paid, one of the (half) unexpected things happened. Goldie has found a way out and had left with the bail.

 **Who wants to stay in bed longer?**

Day began to dawn upon Duckburg as the smallest ray of sunlight began to sliver past the curtains of Scrooge McDuck's bedroom.

Clothes were sprawled all over the room from the jacket to the necklace as was the bed. The blankets in disarray were both Goldie and Scrooge.

The beam of light came to the eye of McDuck who grumbled a bit but then woke up with a small yawn. His eyes shot open as he realized that Goldie was next to him and that it was past 8.

"Goldie... Goldie girl wake up." he whispered as he gently shook her.

 _Ah'm surprised that Beakley hasn't given me tea yet._

"Please. Five more minutes." she said as she tried to drag him down to the bed as well.

"Ah have a board meeting today." he said.

"You can miss one board meeting." she said as she opened one green eye and began to drag him under the covers one last time.

"Yer one difficult woman to get up in the mornings O'Gilt."

 **A** **/N: I'm sorry this is late and crap but I'll do something better to make it up.** **Plus have you seen the Christmas special? Gah! So beautiful by my favorite part was the Scroldie one.**


	27. McDuck Christmas Party

**A/N:** **One, sorry if this may be a bit mature for some other viewers and two today is my birthday!**

The year? The year that McDuck Enterprises became a national success and first opened. The time? I have no idea! The reason? Why not celebrate both this success and holiday at a huge mansion at a billionaires house?

Scrooge adjusted his jaunty hat, straightened his jacket and looked around the room, smiling. Light piano music played around the room as people were full of laughter and happiness because of this opportunity. Clicks of Champaign bottles filled the room as many drank with portion.

While it had a sense of serenity, people were cheering and dancing around. The most popular dancer being Agent 22 dancing around with no care in the world for once, lifting her dress to dance around.

"So 22," Scrooge said as Beakley took a small break while they changed songs. "Yer finally letting loose are ye?"

Beakley smiled as she took a bottle and took a small sip. "Actually I am. For once I can't be Agent 22."

"But they still call yew that." Scrooge said.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful punch."Yes but still."

Scrooge gave a small laugh. "Has any one danced with ye? Just askin out of curiosity."

Beakley shook her head. "No but I'm aiming for that one over there." she said, pointed to a hooded figure near the windows, talking to other weirdly dressed people.

"That one over there?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. He seems very mysterious." she said, giving in a small smirk and a faint blush.

"Well Ah'm sure ye think of something. Good luck."

As he walked around the party, not only people complimented him but also there were the annoying people who ask for money to fund this new charity for ducklings or expedition to the mysterious parts of South America or whatever.

Scrooge began to take a sip of Champaign as Beakley finally managed to dance with the hooded man, which was stumbled yet pleased with himself. He gave in a small chuckle.

"Nice party tightwad. I thought you never liked parties."

 _Bless me bagpipes... Goldie_

Scrooge turned to see his version of the belle of the ball. She wore her hair up into a bun and wore dangling gold earrings. Her dress was a dark shade of red, his favorite color.

"Goldie O'Gilt. The Ice Queen of Dawson," he said, smirking; eyeing her down while taking a small sip. "Nice dress ye got there."

She laughed. "Please I have better dresses than this but I have to stay 'age appropriate' since it's a Christmas Party."

"Like wot ye did before the party?" Scrooge said. "Ah'd like to see that dress again." he said, winking at her.

She was taken aback but then smirked. "Looks like you had a bit too much to drink."

"Not as much as ye did once."

A slow song began to play on the piano. People began in pairs as they slowly moved into the foyer.

Scrooge extended his hand. "A small dance Goldie girl?"

"You sure know how to treat a lady at 100."

She took a grab of his hand and gave in a small grasp as their fingers intertwined together. Goldie placed a hand on his shoulders and Scrooge placed one on her hip. They both enjoyed the sensation of their movements and presence of each other there.

It wasn't a tango or anything in particular but it was nice and enjoyable. They were both able to talk while laughing and dancing at the same time.

"So you finally made your own business huh?" Goldie said as she was dipped into a bow.

"Yes. Ah finally opened McDuck Enterprises last June," he said as she gave him a twirl. "We've been surprisingly successful and why not celebrate with a party?"

Goldie chuckled softly as they began to slow down to the chords of the music. Each note fading away with ease and fascination.

A bell chimed and people began to let loose as both Scrooge and Goldie were still there, holding each other and not letting go.

"Come on sourdough. Follow me and grab your coat." Goldie whispered as his eyes began to follow her.

"Yes Ma'am." he said as he began to follow her lead.

Though he had his jacket, he felt that he was going to be fine since it was going to be short until they have to return inside.

Unlike the warm and toasty indoors, outside was almost below freezing. Snowflakes drifted slowly and gently while almost no wind was around. The stars shined bright and it was a grey sky. It was a perfect Christmas Eve night.

"It's nice outside today huh Scrooge." Goldie said as she had a nice red wool and black lined shawl wrapped around her shoulders and that covered her cleavage.

"Yeah," he said, his teeth beginning to chatter and clutching his shoulders. "Tha stars are shining. Tha wind may pick up soon..."

Goldie turned to see a cold and almost freezing Scrooge behind her. His legs were trembling but he still tried to keep a smile on his face.

She smirked. "Aww how about I warm you up now."

Goldie began to extend her shawl, wrapping it around his and her shoulders. She began to get closer to him, driving him crazy but it felt good to be warm and next to a pretty lady. Pretty was an understatement.

"Ma mouth is a bit cold now," he admitted. "It's pretty cold outside."

Scrooge looked up at the tree branch as his eyes widened by the sight of something he thought he wouldn't see outside McDuck Manor. A mistletoe. Goldie saw the mistletoe as well. She turned and gave him a naughty smirk.

"Let me warm it up for you then."

She threw her arms around him and pressed their beaks together. Scrooge was caught off guard but began to kiss with the same speed and force.

Goldie began to press their hips together, grinding them in the process while also earning a small grunt from Scrooge as well. His lips went to her now exposed neck as he began to take off the shawl and began to go near her collarbone while he tried to hold their hips in place.

"Goldie..." he breathed as Goldie tried to take off the jacket.

"Yeah..."

"We shouldn't do this. Not now." he said.

"Well let's go inside then.." she said, impatiently.

"Also why would there be a mistletoe in ma backyard in one of my trees?" he asked.

Without any warning or hesitation, a rope, buried from under the snow began to trap the two in between ropes.

"Gah! Scrooge was this your plan? Trying to seduce me and then take me!?"

"Yer the once who started with this!"

"Donnie come quick! I think we caught something!" a voice yelled.

"Hurry let's get out of here before the twins get here." Scrooge whispered but they were both too late.

"Donald we finally caught..." a young Della's voice began to falter as her hopes of capturing something was lost.

"That's no Santa or death monster," Donald said, solemnly but began to brighten as he realized they had caught something better. "It's Uncle Scrooge and...

"Goldie O'Gilt!" they twins chorused.

"Curse me kilts. Della! Put me and Goldie now this instant." Scrooge yelled down below.

"Aww come on Uncle Scrooge," Della whined. "Aren't you in love with her or something?"

"Yeah," Donald said, taking a bite out of a cookie. "You only said Aunt Goldie was an old friend from the Klondike. Friends don't make out in corners of a mansion while making weird noises and takes off..."

"Donald that is a story for later." Goldie said.

"And Ae forbid ye ta call her Aunt Goldie." Scrooge growled.

"Aww come on! Face it!" Della said as she twirled the knife in her hands. "Your both in love but don't admit it. That's pretty weird honestly. In a good way though."

"Can ye just untie us," Scrooge said. "It's freezing."

"Fine," Della huffed. "This is no fun when you try to convince us that you both aren't in love."

In one swipe of the knife, both adults began down to the snow and on top of each other.

"Della run." Donald whispered as he and his sister began to run back to McDuck Manor before Scrooge can keep up and who knows what the old man was capable of.

"Kids these days." Scrooge whispered as he lightly brushed off some snow of his jacket.

"Well my dress is now ruined," Goldie said as she lifted up the bottom portion of her dress and all the red satin material was now stained and ruined.

Scrooge bent over and picked up the mistletoe. He hung it over his and Goldie's head.

"Again?" she said smirking.

"Ye want another kiss?" he asked.

Goldie reached for his whiskers and gave a slight tug on it.

"Only if you can bear the outcome later," she said as they both headed up towards the manor.

"Saddle up and Merry Christmas Scrooge. It's gonna be one night."


	28. Christmas Questions

_How do they take a small break in Christmas Eve?_ The bedroom was warm and gave a small glow in the room as the fire crackled and gave small feeling of comfort around.

It was the only room in McDuck Manor to have this sense of peace and tranquility and two specific ducks decided to take in the opportunity.

On the bed, about 15 feet away from the fire, sat two ducks, holding mugs of tea and hot chocolate in their hands, looking at the fire.

Both Scrooge and Goldie were cuddled in a large, red, and woolen blanket. He had a red and golden night robe as his glasses were on the night stand and next to him was a weary yet capable duck. She had golden locks and wore grey sweatpants and a cream colored tank. Goldie snuggled in his robe as Scrooge stroked her hair.

"Mmmmm. I have to admit Beakley does make pretty good hot chocolate." Goldie said as she took a sip for what seemed to be her third cup.

Scrooge took a small sip of his tea and nodded in agreement. "Aye she does."

"It's no party like in 67 but it seems..."

"Calmer? Peaceful?" Scrooge added.

"Yeah pretty much,"Goldie said as she put her hot chocolate to the side. "There's no danger, no fighting. Just you, me, this bedroom, and warm. It seems strange."

Scrooge took a small laugh. "Ye should try it once in a while O'Gilt. There's nothing wrong with it."

Goldie gave a small smile. She missed these tender moments. How long had they fought? How long was this tension been going on? But she put all questions aside and snuggled deeper in the covers and into her lover.

For once, she felt safe.

Who sings Christmas carols?

Scrooge sat down next to the piano bench in the Manor. He stretched his fingers onto the keys, glistening across the board.

He touched a few keys and played as Goldie came in. Scrooge began to tune a few notes as he made a bit of room for Goldie to sit.

"Ready sourdough? Let's see how you kept up with the piano." Goldie said as she brought up some music for both.

"Hmmmm," Scrooge said as he looked over the music. "Not hard. Let's do it."

Scrooge began to spread his fingers on the keys and made out a few notes.

It flew out like sweet honey as the notes soared as Goldie began to sing.

 _Hark how the_ bells

Sweet _silver_ bells

All _seems to_ _say_

 _Throw_ _cares_ away

Christmas _is_ here

Bringing _good_ cheer

To _young and_ old

Meek _and the_ bold

Ding _dong ding_ dong

That _is the_ song

With _joyful_ ring

Allcaroling

One _seems to_ hear

Words _of the good cheer_

 _From_ everywhere

Filling _the_ air

O _how they pound raising the_ sound

Oer _hill and dal_ e

Telling _their_ tale

Gailey _they_ ring

While _people_ sing

Songs _of the_ cheer

Christmas _is_ here

Merry _merry merry_ Christmas

Merry _merry merry_ Christmas

On _on they_ send

On _without_ end

With _joyful_ tone

To _every home_

Scrooge began a repeat as he gave a small smile to Goldie. Inside, he admitted that he missed her singing voice and how well she would sing. He missed those lost times where he would play the piano and where she sang along, without missing a beat.

Hark how the bells

Sweet silver bells

All seems to say

Throw cares away

Christmas is here

Bringing good cheer

To young and old

Meek and the bold

Ding dong ding dong

That is the song

With joyful ring

All caroling

One seems to hear

Words of the good cheer

From everywhere

Filling the air

O how they pound raising the sound

Oer hill and dale

Telling their tale

Gailey they ring

While people sing

Songs of the cheer

Christmas is here

Merry merry merry Christmas

Merry merry merry Christmas

On on they send

On without end

With joyful tone

To every home

The piano ended with dark and haunted notes until they faded slowly, into the music.

"That was pretty good if Ah don't say so meself." Scrooge said, giving a small smile.

"Pretty good since our last duet in 2000," Goldie said as she gave a small loving nudge at Scrooge.

Scrooge gave a small chuckle as he gave Goldie a small kiss on the cheek. For once, Goldie was off guard and her cheeks turned a faint pink as she pulled back a strand of hair.

"Oooooooooooo! He kissed her!" Went a voice.

"Dewey!" Three voices rang out.

"What?" Dewey said. "They were pretty good and I don't blame them."

The adults both snickered as Scrooge started the piano again and the voice began to sing.

 **A** **/N: There was another one but I wanted to make it its own chapter so yeah that's pretty much it**


	29. The Letter

**A/N: Okay yell at me all you want but I was writing a long chapter but it's not how I wanted it to be so yeah. That's the story. Instead, here's a small thing that I like to call "The Letter Scrooge Never Opened."**

Dear Scrooge...

Dear Scrooge...

Goldie tapped the pencil repeatedly in a single pattern.

"Gah, this is stupid!" Goldie mumbled as she ripped the paper into tiny pieces.

"It's a stupid letter. Nothing more or less." Goldie said quietly as she laid her head down. She looked out into the blistery winter storm as the moon shined bright. If only her words can spill like the moon itself.

Goldie began tapping her pencil as she mentally sighed. How is writing one simple request so hard. She was supposed to be the one too hard to write to. She is the stubborn one.

Stubborn. She can relate a lot to Scrooge. Both of thick headed and full of air. Both too stubborn to admit anything.

She was too stubborn to write anything.

"Lass ye hear can't write anything can ye?" Went a voice inside.

"Oh please not now." Goldie sighed.

"Too stubborn, too wild, smart yet cunning," it went on. "Ah don't know how many times yew tried ta get me yet failed."

Goldie gritted her teeth as she tapped the pencil faster.

"It's even in yer name isn't it O'Gilt. Get it? Guilt. O'Gilt?"

"Okay okay!" Goldie yelled but fell silent. No one was in the room. How could she let her head do the talking?

"It's not that hard. Just get it down and don't." Goldie whispered. She picked up the pencil and wrote.

It was long, it was painful like the agonizing month at White Agony. All that sweat, dirt at the hem of her dress and best pants. The way they slept late and woke early. How Scrooge was yelled at her but not so much to tell her of. The meaning of that one fight in the cabin. How great it felt that one evening when they snapped...

"Done," Goldie said as she reread her letter.

 _Scrooge,_ _I'm gonna say it once and that will be the one time you will ever hear it from me._ _I love you._ _There now. Happy?_ _Now, it's hard for me as you are even reading this but how in the devil hell did I ever fall for you._ _Answer is I don't know._ _Look, everything is complicated. Even I don't know how to explain or process it but I admire how you even come back to me. Even all the things I did to you. Believe me, I don't even deserve you after leaving you for dead many times. (I'm not sorry one bit)_ _But the point is that I heard you're leaving for Duckburg and I'm wondering if there's room for one more?_ _Come on Scrooge, you know you love me and can't resist._ _Glittering Goldie O'Gilt_

Goldie scanned the letter once, then twice, then even a third time and placed into a letter before she had second thoughts about this.

"Okay, now where are those stamps."


End file.
